The school of Volturi
by addict.to.reading
Summary: Time was slowly ticking down. As each day passed, there was the ever emerging thought of the upcoming fight.
1. Prologue 1

Marcus and Caius glanced at the messenger before them before looking back at Aro. For once, he was silent and thoughtful, and perhaps even a bit angry. Rarely did Marcus and Caius ever see Aro angry, but every couple centuries, a problem arose that made even Aro think twice. Of course, the problems they were coming across were becoming more frequent, and much more important. The Volturi brothers were each lost in their own thoughts, going over everything they knew about the situation, and how it applied to what they had already come across.

They often found vampires that refused to live by their rules, that tried to recruit others to break the rules as well. The selfish, greedy, vampires that were completely addicted to blood, and chanced the fury of the Volturi for their bloodlust. Yet the Volturi had always dealt with the problems, and kept the vampires safe. But never had they dealt with vampire wars in almost every city in the world, without stop. It was becoming more then chaotic, and quite a handful for the powerful vampire leaders. They all knew a decision had to be made, and quickly, before it become so hard to handle that the humans would learn of their existence. The one problem all three brothers had agreed must never arise was finally falling upon them.

The messenger looked around the dark room nervously, taking in the three incredibly old vampires, with their long dark cloaks and menacing bodyguards, "It is getting quite out of hand, Aro." he said in a quiet voice, so quiet that no human would have heard him, "The Volturi are loosing guards, and loosing power. Perhaps you could change the laws to accomodate the change."

Caius suddenly glared at the vampire, and spoke in a furious voice, "You doubt the Volturi? You think that some newborns can force us to change the rules that we have followed for so long? That we are not strong enough to hold back change?"

The young vampire, who couldn't meet Caius' eyes but instead stared at his white hair, looked terrified until Aro stepped in, "It is a sad truth, Caius, but a truth nontheless. The time when we controlled the vampire world is seemingly coming to an end. Unless you have some suggestions to solve the problem, it would be best if you focused your anger elsewhere." he sighed.

The young vampire before them bowed, and left the room as swiftly as possible. Even though whole vampires armies might not fear the brothers, a single vampire certainly did. All three brothers turned to look at each other, waiting for one of them to think of something. Normally they didn't feel pressured by time, as they had all the time they could possibly need, but time was running out. The problems grew with each passing moment, as newborns were being made every second, and trained to fight for their creator.

Their silence was broken when the door opened and Laurent, a powerful member of the Volturi guard, stepped in. He bowed to the brothers, and talked in a rush, "Carlisle and Esme have arrived," he imformed them.

Aro finally broke into a smile, and clasped his hands together as the young-looking couple entered. Carlisle and Esme were not apart of the Volturi, but they still upheld the laws, and were what the vampires called 'vegitarians'. They didn't drink human blood, which was a source of humor to the Volturi until they had more important things to think about. However, Carlisle and Esme were both respected by vampires.

Esme and Carlisle smiled back the the Volturi, Caius nodded in acknowledgement, and Marcus raised a hand to the couple, "It has been to long," Esme pondered, speaking mostly to Aro, "And I hear you have quite the source of conflict these days." she chuckled.

Aro's grin slipped, "It certainly is not a laughing matter, my dear Esme. All these newborns are causing quite a stir that we aren't quite sure how to contain." he shrugged at Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled back, "I'm sure that you will think of something, Aro. You also manage. But I admit that your guard is looking worse for wear these days. Perhaps you should consider taking a vacation?" he joked.

Aro nodded, "How I would love to go to a beach these days, but alas, I cannot. Tell me, are you two still avoiding feeding?"

The couple nodded, and Esme added, "You really should try it, Aro. If all vampires would convert to our method of feeding, you wouldn't have such problems. You could train newborns to give up human blood." she laughed along with Carlisle.

Everyone gazed at Aro as his face suddenly lit up with excitement, "Teach newborns?" he repeated, "Why my dear Esme, that is genious! We shall simply create our own army of newborns, trained to work for the Volturi! Why, I am ever so glad you two came for a visit."

Marcus actually appeared slightly interested for once, "A Volturi army? Perhaps you could explain this, Aro?"

Caius nodded, and once again all the attention was on Aro, "We simply find humans with potential, and turn them into vampires. Then we train them to control their powers and bloodlust, and help us fix the problem. Will you help us, Carlisle? Esme?"

They exchanged a look before turning back to the Volturi brothers, "We would be delighted to help you, Aro."


	2. Prologue 2

Esme smoothed down her impeccible brown dress, getting rid of non-existant wrinkles. Ever since Aro had declared his plans, she had been incredibly excited. They would train the newborns in a school envirnment, as they were all children and teens, and it would be the most suitable envirnment for them. She and Carlisle had volunteered to help 'teach' the newborns about their vampire abilities, their bloodlust, and training them to fight. They decided to use the Vulturi castle to house and train the newborns, which there would be over two-hundred of. Esme had always loved children, and she hoped the newborns would become like her children. Carlisle had told her not to expect too much, and remember that anyone she became attatched to would eventially have to fight. She kept his words in mind, but that still couldn't contain her joy. It would be like she was finally becoming a mother. Esme just tried not to think of the pain the two hundred children would be feeling, or what they would be trained to do. She knew that Carlisle had not forgotten these factors, but he had always been more sensible then her.

She heard the smallest of noises coming from behind the door. It was probably Carlisle, coming to inform her that it was time to meet all the students. Aro said that the newborns would have already been told what they had become, but he wanted a formal introduction when the newborns first arrived.

"Esme, dear." Carlisle said quietly, smiling at her, "It is time to go." he took her hand and they ran to the foyer where everyone was waiting. As they slipped in the room, all two hundred pairs of scared, timid eyes took in Esme and Carlisle. Esme smiled reassuringly at them all, and they went back to listening to James, who was at the front of the room with Victoria, Laurent, and the Volturi brothers.

"Welcome to the home of the eternally damned," James announced, as theatrical as always, "Where you shall remain until the Volturi decides otherwise. Try not to get too comfortable in your surroundings," the Esme scowled at him; he was scaring the new vampires, "You might not last long. In fact, you won't last at all unless you pay attention to everything that older and wiser vampires will tell you. These older and wiser vampires include myself, Laurent, Victoria, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Esme, and Carlisle." he guestered to them as he spoke, "We aren't here to comfort you," he paused, "Well, maybe Esme is, but the rest of us just want a vampire army. Don't kill each other, don't cause trouble, do what we say, and it is possible that you will last for all of eternity. But don't get your hopes up." James grinned.

He left the room, Victoria and Laurent at his heels. Aro took one last look at the newborns, nodded at Carlisle, and then left as well, his brothers right behind him. Then Esme and Carlisle were left with an enormous number of frightened newborns.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Try not to let James scare you," he informed them, "No matter what he says. The life of a vampire is not qite what it is made out to be. You will all realize that in sufficient time. But for now, lease talk amongst yourselves and try to make yourselves at home." it didn't look like any of the young vampires were inclinde to do so, so Esme felt compelled to try and talk to some.

She walked up to a tall blonde boy who looked slightly less nervous then the rest of the newborns, "Hello there," she said with a smile, "And who might you be?"

He smiled back, "I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

A voice came from behind Esme, that she took to be Henry, a Volturi member whose power was being able to tell what other's powers were, "Jasper can control emotions." Henry stated.

"How lovely. Perhaps you could help me make sure everyone feels more comfortable here." Esme suggested, "But anyway, can you tell me what you know of vampires, Jasper?"

Everyone was silent around them, waiting for his answer, "Well, I think vampires need blood," he tried, "And are really strong and fast..." he trailed off, thinking.

"And really beautiful." a girl said, who was standing a couple feet away.

Esme took in her long blonde hair, perfect propotions, and gorgeous features, pretty even to vampire standards, "True. And who might you be?" Esme asked.

The girl smirked, "Rosalie."

Henry didn't speak, so Esme took it that the girl didn't have any special powers, "Well, Rosalie, it is very nice to meet you. You certainly are a beautiful vampire, if I do say so myself." from the looks that the girl was getting, all the boys agreed with her.

"But beauty isn't everything." said a bronze haired boy, who stood glaring at Rosalie, "And to answer your question, I am Edward." Esme hadn't spoken, but she had been wondering.

"I take it you can read minds," she said with a chuckle, "A very useful talent. But you know, all talents are wonderful." she glanced at Rosalie, who was glaring back at Edward.

"I bet mine is better then everyone's." another girl spoke up. She was tiny, and smiled angelicly, "I'm Jane, just so you know. And this is my brother Alec." the boy beside her scowled in embarrassment.

Henry laughed, "Jane can torture people by putting them in great pain." Everyone around her moved to the side, not daring to meet her eyes.

"So, let me try to recap," Carlisle spoke up, mostly for Esme's sake, "There is Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Jane, and Alec?" he waited for them to nod, "Nice to meet you all. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. We hope to learn everyone's names in due time."

A short pixie-like girl with pointy black hair laughed, "You will get to know everyone's names. I know because I'm psychic. My name is Alice." she seemed the most cheerful of all the children.

Esme found herself beeming back, "Well, hello, Alice! Thank you for that prediction, I'm sure it will help put everyone at ease." they both smiled at each other, and Esme knew she had found a newborn that would become like a child to her, "And can you tell me, Alice, will everybody be happy here and ready to make friends with everyone else?" she prayed that it would be so, or that at least Alice would lie for her.

The girl closed her eyes for a minute, and then opened them with a slight grimace, "Eventually they will. Eventually we will all be best buds!" she squealed and clapped her tiny hands together.

Edward smirked, "I doubt it." he was still looking disdainfully at Rosalie.

That was when Esme noticed that some of the kids had stopped paying attention to her introductions, and were finally talking amongst themselves. She was glad that they hadn't heard Edward's rude comment and decide to make discriminations based on what they heard. Besides, Alice had said they would be friends eventually.

"Well now," Carlisle looked at Edward, "You will just have to change that doubt. It was nice meeting you all." he turned to Esme, "I have to talk to the Volturi, but you can stay and chat with the newborns. Don't leave them without protection or they will start killing each other." he ran out and Esme spotted Henry walking through the students towards her. She waved to him but decided to also walk through the students looking for someone who wasn't talking to anybody else.

A lone girl stood at the side of the room, so Esme wandered up to her, "Hello, dear, whats your name?"

The girl answered in a small voice, "Bree."

Esme smiled, "A lovely name. Bree, how about we join this group of young ladies." she turned to a group of four girls, one with strawberry blond hair, one with blond hair, one with lots of curly dark hair, and one with brown hair, "Hello, ladies, this is Bree. You don't mind if she joins you?"

The strawberry blond haired girl turned and smirked, "Of course not. We we would love to talk to Bree. I'm Tanya, the blond is Lauren, the black haired girl is Jessica, and the brown haired girl is Angela." they all raised a hand when she said their name.

Esme stayed to make sure they talked to Bree for a scond, and then continued on. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked, and saw Angela and Bree tearing away from the group to talk seperately. They both seemed shy, so she supposed it was more natural for them. Esme couldn't see anybody else standing by themselves, but she did see a group of six boys, and a nervous looking girl. She wondered why the girl was talking with all those boys.

"Hello, children." Esme said in her warmest voice, and saw them all look at her, "What are your names?"

A huge boy with curly brown hair answered, "Oh, you're Esme right? Well, I'm Emmet. This is Felix," a boy with short black hair, "Demetri," his hair was wavy, and reached his shoulders, "Mike," he had spiked blond hair, "Erik," he had black hair, "Tyler and Bella." Bella had long brown hair, a heartshaped face, and wide brown eyes.

"Bella has most unusual talents." Henry said, as he finally caught up with Esme.

Esme raised an eyebrow, "Talents? As in plural? As in she has more then one gift?"

The girl looked incredibly scared, but Henry went on, "Yes, dual abilities. The Volturi brothers were talking about it earlier, after I had explained her gifts. It is not something we have come across before, having more then one talent. Bella here has been gifted with the ability to become completely invisible, from all the senses. That means when she turns invisible you can't see her, smell her, hear her, or anything. You can't even use your powers against her. Of course, that is the other talent. She can control someone else's powers if they try to use it against her. For example, if Jane tried to torture her mind, Jane would be in for a nasty, painful surprise." he chuckled.

Emmet let out a booming laugh, "Bella, you are so lucky! You have some kick butt powers!" All the boys agreed, but Bella didn't say anything.

Everyone suddenly looked up as Carlisle came back into the room with James, Victoria, and Laurent. Carlisle addressed all the students, "We are ready to begin the day. On the back wall, you will notice that we posted everyone's classes and common rooms. There are also maps of where everything is on the wall. We do not need to sleep, so you won't have bedrooms, but everyone will have common rooms where they will spend extra time, and leave any personal belongings. There are closets in each common room for each person's things, and you will find your name on the closet door, as well as all your stuff that we took the liberty of delivering. You can go to your classes now." there was a huge rush of newborns figuring out where to go, while Carlisle approached Esme, "You will be teaching in the classroom down the hall and to the right, my dear. Aro has thoughtfully supplied us all with notes on what to tell the students." he chuckled, "Try to keep them from killing each other. I will see you later."

They seperated and Esme found her 'classroom'. There were twenty five chairs facing a large desk. She wandered over to the desk and saw that Aro had indeed supplied her with notes. She read over the first page and chuckled as she realized he had left her a note.

_Dear Esme, _

_Thank you for helping us with this project. Here is a list of things to go over during your first class. And I must ask you to refrain from telling the newborns about your 'vegetarian' diet. It simply isn't natural. Have fun._

_Aro_

She chuckled once more, and then realized that the desks were filling up with students. It wasn't long before every desk was filled and she decided to start with names. A vast majority of the newborns she knew, but there were a couple she didn't.

"Welcome everybody. I think we should get to know each other. As I'm sure you can all recall, I am Esme. I'm going to try to remember those of you whose names I already know, and you all can fill me in on your names if I haven't gotten to know you yet. So, your names are Emmet, Felix, Mike, Jasper, Alec, Erik, Edward, Demetri, Tyler, Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren, Alice, Jane, Jessica, Bella, Bree, and Angela. Now, the rest of you." she pointed at each newborn she didn't know and they supplied their names, "Excellent. Now we should get onto all these notes that Aro has given me." She went over the basics of being vampires, but decided to ignore Aro's advice, "Now, all vampires require blood. And most of us take human blood to survive. Some of us, however, have decided that we don't want to drink human blood. We call ourselves vegitarians, because we actually drink animal blood instead of human blood." she noticed some of the students smirking at her, and Felix raised his hand, "Yes, Felix?"

"Isn't it the vampire way to drink human blood?" he asked with a smirk.

Esme sighed, "Some of us think it is. Others believe that we shouldn't be killing the humans. Now, you don't have to think about this yet, because Aro will supply you all with humans while you are here." she went on with the lesson.

When she reached the end of the notes, she let them all go to their common rooms. They were all buzzing with excitement at everything they had learned, and Esme couldn't blame them. It was a lot to take in. She soon became aware that the only person who wasn't skipping off to the common rooms was Bella, who had remained behind to talk.

"Yes, Bella?" Esme asked, as she stacked her notes evenly.

The girl blushed, "Um, Esme? You know how you were talking about an alternative to killing humans?" Esme nodded, "Well, I was wondering if, um..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

Esme smiled, "Do you want to try the alternative to killing humans, Bella? It really isn't anything to be ashamed of. Carlisle and I use the alternative."

Bella looked down, "Its just that I don't want to kill humans. I know you said that we would be given human blood here, but I it just seems," she paused, "Weird."

Even though Aro would be furious at her, Esme decided to offer Bella the alternative, "I'll ask the Volturi to give you permission to hunt with Carlisle and I the next time we go out."

The girl smiled, "Thank you, Esme." then she followed her fellow newborns to the common room.

Carlisle came in and sat down, "How did your lesson go?" he asked.

"It was very good. I, um, sort of mentioned the alternative of getting blood to the class, and one of the students was interested." she beamed.

"You know that your not supposed to. But I suppose if it is only one newborn interested it should be okay. Who was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, a girl named Bella." Esme told him.

Carlisle frowned, thinking, "Bella? That was the one the Volturi were talking about. She has more then one talent, and they think she is going to become a very powerful asset to their project. I'm not sure if Aro is going to like this."

"Like what?" Aro asked, coming in, "What have you two done now?"

Esme decided to explain herself, "Well, Aro, one of the newborns came to talk to me after the lesson about alternatives to drinking blood, and I told her about our alternative."

Aro sighed, "I told you not to say anything, Esme. Who was the student?"

She grimaced because she hoped he wouldn't ask, "Oh, um, Bella."

He groaned, "Oh great. You know human blood makes us stronger then animal blood. I really don't think that one of our most gifted newborns should be less powerful then the rest."

"Well, I already told her that she would be able to hunt with Carlisle and I. And if all the newborns were taught that they shouldn't drink human blood, we wouldn't be having the problem that we are having right now. I mean, imagine what will happen after they defeat the trouble makers. Then we are stuck with two hundred crazy newborns thirsting for blood."

They glared at each other for a second before Aro shrugged in defeat, "Fine, you can take Bella hunting with you next time. But try not to convert all the newborns."

He left and Esme exchanged a suffering look with Carlisle. Sometimes, she just couldn't stand Aro. At least he was better then his brothers, though, who just stood silently behind him with furious expressions on their face. The Volturi certainly weren't warm vampires.

She decided to ignore Aro's behaviour and visit some of the newborns. They were all very interesting, and Esme had already realized who her favourites were. Sweet little Alice, polite Jasper, rowdy Emmet, and shy Bella. The ones she wasn't sure about were Jane, Edward, and Rosalie. Jane seemed to find her power funny, and Edward and Rosalie had been shooting daggers with their eyes at each other the entire time.

Esme arrived at the first common room, and quietly snuck in, trying not to attract attention. She wanted to observe them as they would behave without supervision. In a corner of the room, Alice was flanked by Jane and Jessica, and they were all gossiping away, she heard the word 'shopping' mentioned a couple of times. Standing in the middle of the room was Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren, and a red-head that Esme didn't know. A couple of other girls stood around talking, and she finally noticed Bella, Bree, and Angela huddled in a corner, talking quietly. Esme smiled as she noticed that nobody was by themselves, and moved on to a boy common room. Once again she noticed groups; Emmet, Felix, Mike, and two boys she didn't know in a group, Jasper, Alec, Erik, and a boy named Ben talking, and finally, Edward, Demetri, Tyler, and a huge group of boys standing close to them, trying to be included in the group. While in the girl's room, Esme had noticed that there were leaders of the group that everyone circled around. The girls had been Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Meanwhile, the boy leaders seemed to be Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. Even among vampires there was a social heirarchy. Esme smiled to herself as she pondered the possibilities that the Volturi's project would bring.


	3. Chapter 1

Okay, thanks to anyone who reviewed or read my previous chapters! I forgot to say, but those were prologue chapters. This is actually chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I stood before a mirror, admiring the view as I slowly brushed my hair with the most expensive brush money could buy. When I had been human, my beauty had been admired by all and so my parents had to buy me the best of everything. All my clothes were designer, my make-up made of the finest quality, my brushes unique to me, everything helped me be as beautiful as I could possibly be. Now, as a vampire, I was the most exceptional thing to be seen. And today, I had really outdone myself. I was wearing a tiny white skirt that showed my curves in the best way, a strapless green shirt with glittering sequins around the middle, and my favourite brown wedges. My hair was loose, and I clutched a small small brown designer bag. I could practicly hear my friends scream in jealousy, even though they approached me with wide smiles.

"Oh my god, Rosalie, you look beautiful. That is such a cute top," Tanya told me.

"Totally." Lauren agreed. "Emmet won't be able to take his eyes off you."

I spun around, my smile disappearing, "It doesn't matter what Emmet thinks." I told them, "I really can't stand him." They were always saying that I liked Emmet, but I knew I didn't. Even if he was the most attractive male I had ever seen, I hated him. I hated him as much as I hated Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella, who stood in my way.

We ad all formed groups, in a way. The six of us were leaders of our groups, and we all hated each other. For I knew I should be the most popular vampire out of us all, and they all stood in my way. My two best friends, Tanya and Lauren, were supposed to understand that. They were semi-popular, because they were best friends to one of 'the six', as my enemies and I were called.

Lauren giggled, "Come on, Rosalie. So you really don't like him?" I shook my head, and went back to brushing my long blond hair, "Then I think I will go for him. He is really cute, and I caught him staring at me yesterday..."

"What!" I screeched, "He was staring at you? How dare he?" I screamed in a rage.

My so-called best friends giggled at me, and I realized that both Bella and Alice were staring at me, from where they stood talking to their friends. I glared at them both, but they just glared back. The stupid, ugly, brats.

"Rose, you love the guy. Just admit it." Tanya said, after helping me glare at my enemy, "I mean, Lauren was just kidding about the staring thing, so we see if you got jealous. And man, did you ever get jealous!" they both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Something the matter, Rosalie?" a sweet sounding voice asked behind me.

It was too bad that under the sweet voice, I knew Alice was an annoying freak, "No, you stupid little pixie." everyone turned to stare at our fight.

"Oh, thats so original, Rosalie Hale. You should win some kind of award for your wit." she laughed her evil pixie laugh, "Anyway, what guy were you screaming about? I thought you said you could get any guy you wanted because of your," she paused with a giggle, "beauty. I'm sure that you are the only thing Emmet can think about." Alice high-fived her best friends, Jane and Jessica.

I was fuming, and trying to think of something to say, "Yeah, well, at least guys look at me." I retorted, "While you just stand there pining for Jasper's attention."

Alice slapped me across the face, a pained look on her face, "You have no idea what you are talking about, Rosalie." her friend Jane informed me, and then I felt my head explode in pain.

"Jane!" the pain went away as swiftly as it came, but I fell against the floor, gasping, as I heard Esme go on, "I have already told you not to use your powers against the others. Do not let me catch you doing it again. Are you alright, Rosalie?" she helped me up and I found myself glaring at Jane.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered, and then turned back to the mirror to fix my hair that might have been ruined.

Esme didn't looking convinced, "Well, if you say so, dear. Oh, Bella, there you are. I'm about to go hunting, would you care to join me?"

I heard Isabella respond, and she followed Esme out. That was another reason why I hated Isabella Swan; the girl sucked up to Esme and Carlisle by using their alternative to blood. It wasn't natural; I always drank human blood and I could easily say that I was addicted to it. Not like the newborns we were being trained to kill though, I knew that I had to drink responsibly.

"What a freak." Tanya said, observing Jane, who was talking quietly with Alice, "Her entire existence is just," she struggled to think of a word, "immoral."

Lauren agreed, and then the three of us picked up our fashionable bags and stalked out the door to the main foyer where we could flirt with guys. Ismiled at all the usual admiring looks I got, and then glanced around to see if any of my annoying enemies were around. The coast was clear, except... oh no. Emmet was making his way towards me, looking impossibly handsome as he did so. If he weren't such an arrogant jerk, I would have totally fallen for him. But he was my enemy, so I sneered his way, as did Lauren and Tanya.

Emmet smiled back at me, and stopped when his face was not two inches from mine. His two friends, Felix and Mike, stood right behind him. Emmet whistled as he took in my attire, and I noticed that his eyes were not looking at my face.

"Why, hello, beautiful." he said in a low voice, "Someone is trying hard today. You know, you didn't have to do all this to impress me, Rose. I think your hot no matter what."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I would try to impress you. I hate you. Is that really too hard to understand?" it was clearly a rhetorical question.

But Emmet, being the idiot he was, decided to answer, "Its not to hard to understand, Rosalie. You like me, a lot, and now you are trying to impress me."

"Look, Emmet." I said his name with disgust, even though I rather liked his name, "I don't like you. When I asked if you could understand, I was aking a rhetorical question."

His nose scrunched up in confusion, "A what question? Does it mean that you love me and you want to hang out the next time to Volturi let us out of our prison?" he was referring to how we sometimes went to the mall on rainy days, so that we could get used to our bloodlust.

"No, you idiot. Rhetorical means I'm asking a question you aren't supposed to answer, because we both already know the answer." I was getting incredibly annoyed.

"Great. So I'll take you to a movie next time then. What do you say to horror movies?" he seemed curious.

I took in an angry breath; he was impossible! "As long as your face isn't in it!" I said angrily.

He nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll put my face right next to yours." then he leaned in and kissed me.

Even though I absolutely couldn't stand Emmet, wanted nothing to do with him, and knew all this, I couldn't help myself from kissing him back. I mean, who cares if he is repulsive, horrible, annoying, stupid... hot, amazing, incredible, and the world's sweetest vampire?

"Didn't last long, did you Rosalie?" a laughing voice said behind me.

I turned to see Edward Masen, who I knew I hated from the first time I layed eyes on him. He was smirking at Emmet and I, and if I were human I would have blushed, "Oh, be quiet, Masen. You are just jealous that you couldn't snare anyone like me." I snapped.

Emmet nodded, his eyes burning into mine, "Thats for sure." he said, so quiet that I doubt even all the other vampires heard.

Edward frowned, then pulled on the wrist of some girl with bright red hair, "Hey, want to go out during the next break?" he asked.

The girl nodded, a dzed expression on her face, "Hows that for snaring?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes once again, "Please, she doesn't compare to me. How about I make you a bet, Masen?" now I would get revenge, "Which ever of us gets a date first with a certain person wins."

Edward nodded, "Okay, you have to ask out Jasper." I pulled a face.

"And you have to ask out Isabella Swan." now that was never going to happen; everyone knew Bella didn't like anybody except her best friends.

He took in a breath, "Fine. You ask out Jasper Whitlock, I ask out Isabella Swan."

Emmet decided to be included in our conversation, "I'll ask out Rosalie." he suggested.

Both Edward and I ignored him, wandering away to work out strategies. My strategy was short and simple: I would walk up to Jasper and ask. If my beauty didn't get me what I wanted, when I wanted. Nothing could.

I tried to tune out the voices of Tanya and Lauren, who were both telling me that I didn't need a stupid bet to convince Edward Masen anything. Personally, I agreed, but a bet was a bet. Except I'm pretty much sure that Tanya was wishing I had told Edward to ask her out instead. I could tell that she had a crush on my worst enemy.

Then I saw Jasper walking down the hall with Alec and Erik. They were all quiet, and glared at my friends and I as they walked up. I had to force down my own glare to smile sweetly at Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper." I cooed, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" I batted my eyelashes, and wondered what his disgusted expression meant.

"What do you want, Rosalie? Can't you go annoy someone else?" he demanded, and stalked off.

That made me loose it, "What? How dare he talk to me like that!"

Then I realized that Edward was once again standing behind me, laughing his stupid head off, "That was priceless, Rosalie! And I thought you said you were beautiful?" he wondered.

"She is." Emmet, my hero, said, "The most beautiful thing alive." I didn't hesitate at his kiss.

Edward pretended to barf, and wandered away while I kissed Emmet. I no longer cared that I was supposed to hate him because I now knew what I had been denying myself; I loved Emmet. He grabbed my hand and we started off to his common room so that we could 'talk' more.

**Several hours later**

I was walking along the hallway, with Laura and Tanya at either side of me. They had demanded to know what had happened between Emmet and I, and were gloating about how they knew it would happen. I just ignored their talk, because my mind was on other things. Like how I had to ask out Jasper before Edward asked out bella (like that was going to happen) while I was 'dating' Emmet. It would certianly be a challenge, that was for sure. Then I heard a familiar annoying voice; Edward's. He was talking with Mike about something. I put a finger to my lips to get my friends to stop talking, and leaned my ear against the door from which Edward's voice was coming from.

"I just don't know, Mike." he was saying, "I can't just ask her outright. Why on earth did I agree to this? I mean, asking out Isabella Swan? She loathes me!" he seemed frustrated and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Come on, Edward," Mike responded, "Just ask her. I mean, its not like you have to go through with the date or anything. Just get her to say yes to one and then stand her up."

I was starting to think I liked Mike's way of thinking when I got distracted by something Edward said, "Thats the thing, though. I don't want to stand her up. I mean, the problem isn't the date. It is getting her to agree to the date. I don't want to hurt her for some stupid dare with Rosalie. I just want her to say yes."

"You like her, don't you?" Mike asked. No duh, genious, I thought.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Edward said in a strained voice, and I could just picture him pinching his nose to regain his composure.

Then I decided to open the door and let Edward know that I had been listening when the door to the room suddenly and Edward came out, glaring at me, "Don't you know better then to listen at doors?" he asked with a growl.

"No." I told him, and was about to talk about his admittance when Bella herself came into my view. For once, her friends Bree and Angela weren't with her.

"Oh, Bella." Edward called out. "I need to talk to you." he walked past me without a second glance.

I saw Bella hesitate, "Um, okay. Is there a problem?" why did I suddenly feel like mocking her. Oh, yeah, because she sounded like a stupid, niave, child.

Edward turned to glare at me and I remembered that he could read my thoughts, "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. With me, I mean." Wait! Was Edward- Edward Cullen- actually stuttering?

Bella suddenly looked frantic, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't think it would be all the great-" she spotted Angela and raced away without a backwards glance.

I burst into laughter, "Now whose loosing the bet, Edward?" I said his name in a mocking of the shy voice Bella Swan always used.

But I was spared listening to Edwards retort because Emmet, always my hero, came to my rescue, "Hey, Rosalie, sweety." he said.

"See you around, Edward!" I called over my shoulder as I turned away.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**JPOV **(Jasper)

I leaned against the wall, my ipod blasting through the speakers. I was holding a black iphone, one of my most prized possessions, right after my baseball and a simple chain. The baseball was special because I had caught it at a game between my two favourite teams, the silver chain was from my girlfriend, and the ipod was important because my older sister had worked for two years to give me a good present for my birthday when my family was falling behind on spare cash. Most of the guys I knew would never keep such sentimental things, or even think about the emotional value of such things, but I had always been more sensitive then other guys. I wasn't about to tell any of my friends, though, or they would make fun of me. Even though they should try to remember everything from their human lives as well, when we had all of eternity to live, and nothing better to do then remember things. Things like attending the first day of pre-school, all excited from watching older siblings head off the school. Things like colouring pictures, and showing them to proud parents and putting the pictures of the fridge. Things like learning to ride a bike, making a best friend, learning to read, hitting the first baseball, and making school teams. Things like falling in love, getting a broken heart, passing high school, and going off to University. Things like getting a job, getting married, and having kids. I sighed as I thought about how I had never been able to do most of those things, and couldn't even remember the things I did do. My human life was a blur, and I could barely recall my sister's name, let alone my first day of school.

Talking voices behind me made me avert back to the present, where I stood alone in my small closet, listening to my music and staring at a shelf that held my baseball, my necklace, and some trophies from my human life.

"Hey, Jasper!" Alec called, "We're going to talk to the girl common room right now. Want to come? You might see someone you want to talk to, like Alice. Or Rosalie." my friends could never forget the time Rosalie had asked me out for no apparent reason.

Erik snickered, and I replied, "I do not like Alice! Or Rosalie, for that matter. Everyone knows that she is going out with Emmet," the day after she had asked me out, she had started appearing everywhere holding hands with the huge Emmet, "But I'll go to the common room, anyway. Just a minute." I put back my ipod and grabbed the chain, putting it around my neck.

It helped me remember to keep a cool head when Alice was around, because there certainly was a reason my friends kept bringing her up. Even though I was supposed to hate her, there were times that I could look at her sweet, beautiful face and completely forget about everything. My mind went blank and it was all I could do to keep my jaw closed. She was the complete oppisite of me; hyper, curious, expressive, and talkative, but that only seemed to make me like her more. It made her more interesting, with more emotions for me to read, and try to control. I thought about how Rosalie had ended up with Emmet, even though everyone knew that they hated each other. Perhaps the vampire cliques we had formed didn't really matter.

"Planning on making an appearance sometimes this century, Jasper?" Erik asked, pulling open the closet door.

I grinned sheepishly at both him and Alec, and then led my best friends down the the girls common room. When I arrived, I could feel tense, furious emotions coming from the room. There were even a couple of girls that were scared, so I knew what had to be happening. There was a fight.

Alec, Erik, and myself entered carefully, not wanting to provoke any of the angry, dangerous females, especially Jane. Luckily, she was nowhere to be found, so I relaxed as I took in the scene. Alice was standing in a offensive manner, feet spread apart, hands on her hips, with a scowl on her gorgious lips. I swallowed and made myself look at Rosalie, who was standing in the same position. Both of them had at least one of their friends behind them, Jessica with Alice, and Tanya and Laren with Rosalie. There was instense hatred coming from both Alice and Rosalie, and I couldn't help but wonder what the fight was about. It didn't take me long to realize, though.

"You are such a pig!" Alice spat out in a malicious voice, "How dare you try to spread that rumor about her? You don't even know her, Rosalie Hale! You don't know anything."

Rosalie sneered, "Don't try to pretend that you really care, Alice Brandon." I thought about her perfect Alice's name was for her while Rosalie continued, "You just take any excuse to get on my nerves. Well, listen to this, any rumors I spread are not without truth."

Alice nodded, "Yeah, but you put the wrong name on the rumor. It was probably actually you who that rumor is really about." Jessica laughed and ignored the glares of Tanya and Lauren.

Then I saw Jane walking up from her room, and by the concerned looks both Alice and Jessica were giving her, the curious looks from all the other girls, and furious looks from Rosalie and her crowd, I knew who the rumors were about. And if anyone wanted to walk away without being attacked by Jane's power, I knew it was time to step in. I concentrated on calm, peaceful feelings and watched everyone relax, and then turn to look at me. They knew my power, and what I had done. However, the power was broken for a second when Emmet stepped into the room, and pushed me to the side. I stumbled, loosing concentrating for a second before getting it back at the sight of Rosalie stepping towards Alice. I didn't want Alice hurt.

A step behind Emmet was Edward, who looked as furious as everyone else, despite my power. I almost laughed as I saw that almost all 'the six' was here. Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and myself. The only one missing was Isabella Swan, and that was probably because she was hunting.

"What is going on?" Emmet asked Rosalie, as he snaked an arm around her waist.

She smiled at him for a brief second, "Alice was screaming at me for no reason." she complained, "And then Jasper used his power on us all, and then and that thing came in here." she pointed at Edward.

"That thing?" Edward demanded, his expression murderous, "What is that supposed to mean, Rosalie Hale?"

She laughed, "Like you don't know? You are probably reading my mind right now, like the freak you are." she looked up at Emmet, as if expecting him to congradulate her on her response.

"Look whose talking." Alice put in, "The queen of freaks herself."

"Stay out of this, Alice. You really aren't in this conversation." Edward growled.

Alice looked ready to tear off his head, so I stepped in, "Can't just calm down, people?" my voice sounded desperate.

"No." Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward said at once.

"And why ever not?" we all jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. She had literally appeared out of thin air, and was walking towards her closet.

"Where did you came from?" Edward asked, looking surprised, but not unpleasently so.

I wondered if I had missed something between the two and it seemed that Rosalie though the same way, "Probably your closet." she suggested, "If you catch my drift." she winked with a sudden grin. Isabella looked frustrated at the turn the conversation was taking, but Jasper couldn't read her emotions; she was immune to other powers, "Rosalie, please stop making those kind of comments. They aren't funny, or entertaining in any way."

Alice may not have liked Isabella Swan, but she decided to pretend to agree with her to make fun of Rosalie, who she hated more, "Yeah, Rosalie, because that is probably what you were wishing. Coming out of Edward's closet, I mean. We all know how you like to say things about other that are actually about you." Alice exchanged a look with Jane.

"How dare you talk about her life that!" Emmet roared, protective of his girlfriend, "You morons don't have any idea what you are talking about. Or who you are talking about. Don't mess with Rose and I, or it will bite you in the-"

Bella cut him off, "Watch your language, if you please." she looked around at all of us as she said this.

Rosalie looked frustrated, "Fine." she stalked out of the door.

Emmet took one look at her walking away, said, "Fine." and hurried after her.

Edward just nodded before leaving, and I looked at Alice, waiting for her to nod her perfect head, or speak in her angel voice, "Whatever." she muttered, and then went back to gossiping with her friends.

Everyone looked to me, expected me to say something, but I suddenly felt a strong emotion, that I recognized as my own; I wished all this nonsense about us hating each other would end. It seemed that Isabella felt that same way, so I walked over to her and asked quietly, "Isabella, can I have a word?"

She waiting for a second, probably wondering why I would want to talk to her, "Its Bella. But what do you want to talk about?"

I looked around and wished that the curious eyes would disappear before whispering, "I kind of wish this would all stop. I mean, the all the popular crap. It seems so stupid that we can't all just get along."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile, "You just want Alice to stop hating you." she guessed, "But yeah, I'm kind of in agreement with you. Still, have you got any idea how to stop Rosalie from acting like a cow, or stop Edward from being so arrogant?" she waited for me to answer, even though she already knew what I would answer.

I paused, "Well, no. I guess not. But what you were saying about Alice-" I was about to tell her that I didn't like Alice, when she put a hand up to stop me.

"Its okay, I won't tell anyone. By the way, she likes you too." Bella disappeared in an instant, and I knew it would be useless to try and find her, she had gone completely invisible.

Then I turned to see Alice Brandon. She was laughing with her friends, the conflict between her enemies already forgotten, and her spiky black hair looked incredibly magnificent with the contrast of her pale skin. Like always, I thought. Then her friends turned away to listen to some girl say something, but Alice turned and met my eyes. She smiled a timid smile at me, raised a petite hand in greeting, and turned back to her friends to continue the chatter. It was as if our communication had never happened.

But I knew that something had just happened between Alice and I, and judging by the small smile I saw playing around the edges of her lips as I left with Erik and Alec, she knew it too.

I'm going to try not to bore you with A/N, but please read! And I promise it will get more interesting.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks to anyone who is reading this. And I promised it would get more interesting, so I hope this is interesting enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**EPOV **(Emmet's)

Mike muttered something quietly to Felix, who burst into laughter. I glared at them both, but didn't say anything. I already knew they were being idiots about Rosalie again. I mean, we had been going out for weeks but all the two morons could talk about was how lovesick I was over her. It was really time for them to get something new to joke about. Especially when we were sitting in class, listening to Esme drone on about, well I wasn't sure what she was talking about. I had never been one to listen to things, and when I had heard her mention the same things every class, I didn't bother even pretending to care. Instead, I observed Rosalie as she sat across the room, staring blankly at a dark coloured bag, and looking as gorgeous as ever in a clingy blue dress. She pushed a strand of long blond hair behind her ear, and I caught her eye. We both smiled at each other until Mike and Felix fell into another bout of laughter and I turned to glare at them. Rosalie didn't seem to mind, and winked at them both as they stared after her in appriciation for her beauty. Now I was the one laughing, even though I felt a twinge of jealousy as she held their eyes. Then she turned back to look at me, and every feeling except for a strong affection, almost love, came to me. Actually, I knew it was love, but I wasn't about to admit that to Rosalie when her stubbornness would never let her admit the same thing back to me.

"Emmet, were you listening to anything I was saying?" Esme suddenly asked, and I turned to her with a guilty expression. Of course I wasn't listening.

"Um, yeah." I tried, "You were saying something about bloodlust and humans and vampires." I tried, "Or, um, something about light..." I trailed off, realizing it was no use to even pretend.

Esme frowned, "Please at least try to pay attention," she said strictly, but fondly. It was common knowledge that Esme thought of all the newborns like she would her children, so I knew that she couldn't actually get mad at me.

"He was too busy staring at Rosalie to listen to anything." Edward, mocked, laughing.

I growled, "You are just jealous that nobody would want to stare at you." I stated, "And that you don't have a girlfriend."

Edward didn't stop laughing, "Sure, Emmet, think that. I wouldn't want to hurt your brain by telling you the truth, your intelligence level couldn't take it."

I was ready to hit him, and actually stood up to do it, when Marcus burst into the room, "Esme." he gasped, looking anxious instead of mad or bored for once, "Theres an emergency!" he was obviously alarmed.

Esme's eyes flew open as wide as they could possibly go, "What is it, Marcus?" she asked, "And where is Carlisle? He isn't hurt, is he?" the fear was obvious in her voice.

Marcus shook his head, "Carlisle is fine. But some of our guard were attacked, and we are down about ten guards."

We all gulped; the invicible, incredible Volturi guard was basicly unstoppable. Ten of them could cause countless damage, they could wipe out an untrained newborn army in a mere matter of minutes. To loose ten guards at once made me realize exactly what we would be fighting when we were done training. Everyone seemed to realize at the same time I did, and there was chaos. I managed to reach Rosalie, and and clutched her hand as we waited for Marcus to give us more news. Rosalie squeezed my hand so tightly it would have broken off if I was human. But I was a vampire, so I rubbed soothing circles on the back off her hand.

"Emmet, whats happening?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," I said back, straining to hear Esme and Marcus over all the chatter in the room.

"I don't know!" Marcus suddenly yelled, any everyone went quiet, "Esme, I really don't have any idea. All I know is that they have entered Voltura. But we need to get rid of this threat while we still can. So I need to know; who are your strongest students?" we all looked up in alarm, hoping that we wouldn't be picked, but secretly wishing for a fight. At least, I was secretly wishing for a fight.

Esme had gone deathly silent, until she finally answered, "The strongest students?" she looked at us all standing around, "Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and, um..." she obviously didn't want to continue, but we all knew who she was about to mention.

I saw Isabella Swan watching quietly from her chair, being the only one to have stayed seated. Out of all of us, she would probably have the best chance fighting, but she had gotten closer to Esme then any of the rest of us, due to her alternative source of feeding. And I wasn't entirely sure that Isabella would last long emotionally while fighting, because she couldn't even stand drinking from humans to survive. I knew this, but I couldn't help but feel furious that Esme would try to save Bella, but put Rosalie in danger. Rosalie, who didn't have any special powers. Rosalie, who I knew was actually very sensitive inside, even though she hid it better then anyone I had ever met. My girlfriend Rosalie, who would probably be sent to go fight the vampires that had managed to kill ten of the Vulturi's elite already.

"Don't hold back, Esme," Marcus said, looking annoyed now, "I need the strongest of the newborns. We need to get rid of the threat right now. Or were you not listening? They attacked Aro!" now I understood why he was so furious, but Esme didn't respond, "Alright, Edward!" he barked, "What was she going to say?"

For some reason, Edward was as silent as Esme. I saw him look at Isabella, sitting quietly by her friends, and then back at the raging Marcus. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. This completely confused me, and I was wondering why Edward was acting so strangely, even for him, when suddenly it hit me. Even I knew why Edward would want to protect Isabella Swan from the danger of fighting the enemy newborns. He was in love with her.

But even Edward was terrified of a Volturi brother, "She was going to say, um, Bella Swan. But then she changed her mind." he didn't mention why she changed her mind, but Marcus stood waiting, "Because, um, Esme is worried about the emotional strain and everything."

I snorted; so the rest of us were fine killing, but Isabella was so much more sensitive then us all. Actually, I told myself with a second thought, she was, but that didn't give her any excuse to skip out. We had all been made into vampires to defeat the enemy, and if she was ready emotionally now, she wouldn't ever be. It seemed Marcus had the same idea, and strangely, so did Bella.

"I'll go." she said in a small voice, "I'll help out with the problem. Its what I am here for anyway, I don't see why I wouldn't." except that you look terrified, I thought, "If you think I'm powerful enough, I guess it is like my job to fight." she exchanged a scared look with Bree and Angela and I couldn't help but laugh, and I heard Rosalie laughing along with me.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Its settled then. Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella, please follow me."

"Wait!" Esme cried, and rushed over to hug us all, "Now you all stay safe, is that understood? I don't want a single one of you injured. Do what you need to do and return in one piece." she finally finished hugging us all, and then bit her lip as she and the rest of the class watched the six of us head towards our first fight.

It was rather ironic that the six most popular students, the six worst enemies, were the ones going off to fight together. Right after this thought appeared, I ignored it to focus on the fighting. Man, would it be cool! I was always ready for a fight, and this time we were expected, no, forced, to fight. I imagined myself tearing through the enemy, them fleeing just from the sight of me, but I would continue to pursue them until I had managed them all, and then I would turn back to Rosalie, and she would exclaim her delight at having such an amazing boyfriend, and we would kiss. This thought made me peek sideways at her, but she was looking straight ahead, a grim, determined look on her face. Then I glanced around to see the others; Jasper had a faraway look in his eyes, Alice was frowning and kept closing her eyes, trying to get a vision, Edward looked horrified, and kept glancing at Bella, and Bella was fidgeting with her hair, trying to forget her nerves. Basicly, nobody was as excited as I was.

"So what is the deal?" Jasper finally asked Marcus, as we walked.

Marcus sighed, "A group of newborns has approached the city, and started attacking a crowd of humans. We sent the guard to take care of them, but they were torn to pieces. Even Aro was attacked when he tried to contain them. Currently, we have some guards trying to hold them back, but we don't know how long they will last. We need reinforcements, and even though none of you are really ready, we will take the best we have. Which happen to be you six." he sighed again.

I chuckled, "Everyone is so grim. I can't wait for the fun to begin!" they all glared at me, but Alice was the first one to break down. She looked away, seemed to turn to stone, and closed her eyes.

When she looked up again, there was a tormented look in her face, "I can wait." she said quietly, "Because this isn't going to go the way you might expect."

haha. cliff hanger! And its kind of a cliff hanger to me to, because I haven't quite figured out what will happen... oh well.


	6. Chapter 4

yeah! I finally figured out what Alice's vision was. I won't say anything more, because, well, its in the chapter. But anyway, please read the chapter and don't let me bore with me telling you things that you can probably figure out by yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**APOV **(Alice)

I took in the faces of my five worst enemies, but I knew that they would no longer appear like my biggest problem. I had seen a real problem, and some real enemies, and their faces didn't show a fear of the future. My fellow guards-in-training looked terrified, and I realized they were expecting me to continueon with what I had seen in my vision.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper demanded, "What did you see?"

Only Edward, seemed calmer then the rest, and he told me, "They think that you saw us all dying. You might as well tell everyone what you saw."

"Stupid mindreader," I mumbled, "I saw us facing the newborns. There were thirty of them, and their leader. And there was a pile of bodies behind them. The bodies of the..." my voice broke into a sob, even though I would never be able to cry again.

"The bodies of the Vulturi guards?" Bella guess, and I nodded, "But are you sure you saw thirty newborns? I thought they couldn't survive in those kind of numbers before they start killing each other." she was confused, but then, we all were.

Marcus said, "The vampire world is changing. This is certainly a large group we are dealing with, but there are groups of fifty newborns in some parts of the world. The technique to stopping them from killing each other has sadly been perfected."

We all took in the information, commiting it to memory to use in the future. If we even had a future, which I'm sure we were all begining to doubt. All I could hope for was a chance to survive, and to see my best friends Jane and Jessica, to gossip with about the fight. But I knew that wasn't all I wanted. I wanted to survive and go shopping in a huge mall, using my vampire powers to shop at least one hundred times faster then I used to. I wanted to survive to find my parents, and to tell them that I wasn't mad at them for commiting me to the ayslum for my visions. I wanted to survive to be able to see my little sister again, to tell her that I loved her, and that I hoped she would get a better future then me. But mostly, I wanted to survive to finally get an oppertunity to tell Jasper what I had been thinking for the couple of months I had known him for; that I was in love with him.

I looked up, and searched for him, for my love, but I didn't see him anywhere. He had been walking a few feet beside me the entire time, but now he disappeared. Then I felt a hand tug at my wrist, and spinned around. Jasper stood behind me, a determed look overcoming his scared expression. There was a sudden lump in my throat that had nothing to do with the newborns. Jasper smiled timidly, and hung on to my wrist as the others pressed on. They all gave us a curious look, but didn't say anything. It was obvious what we were going to say to each other.

"Alice." Jasper began, when the others were out of hearing range, "I need to tell you something."

So the looks I had caught him giving me meant something after all, "I know." I responded, "And Jasper, I feel the same way."

He pulled me towards him for a kiss, and I thought I would melt in happiness. It was better then I thought it would be, and trust me when I say that I had thought about it quite a bit. Jasper wrapped his hands around my waist, and I had just managed to get my hands tangled in his hair when I felt a vision taking over my mind.

_Jasper was wearing a pair of worn jeans, and a blue polo shirt. His usual chain was gone, and he looked absolutely adoorable. He was running towards me, a stricken look on his face, and he was screaming, but I could barely make out the words. "Run, Alice, run! Don't let him get you!" and then I was screaming as well, but I wasn't screaming any words, just a scream of pain. Jasper reached me just as I was falling to the ground, gasping. "I love you." he howled, and collasped by my side, holding me to him. The last thing I saw was a huge ring on my finger, a wedding ring. _

I gasped for air as I was brought back to present time. My vision scared me, but there were things I had to do before letting the panic take hold of me. I checked Jasper's clothes and was pleased to notice that he wasn't wearing jeans and a blue polo, but a pair of biege kaki shorts, and a red t-shirt. He also had his silver chain around his neck. The only thing I wasn't quite pleased to notice was the lack of a wedding ring of my finger. The vision, and these facts, made me wonder if I was going to survive to marry Jasper.

He was staring down at me with worry in his face, and also curiousity. I could tell he wanted to know what I had seen, but wasn't going to ask me until I was ready to tell him. But I wasn't quite ready to inform the boy who had finally expressed his feelings for me that I had an upcoming demise. For some reason, it just didn't seem romantic.

"Don't ever wear a blue polo." I told him, trying to make a joke of my vision, "If you do, I'll kill you. Or actually, something will kill me," I laughed a mad woman's desperate laugh.

He was really worried now, "What? You saw yourself dying? No! I won't let you die! I won't let Marcus make you fight. You can't die on me, Alice, you just can't." he choked on dry tears.

I shook my head, "Don't worry, it won't happen right now. For once thing, you aren't wearing the blue polo. For another, I'm not wearing the ring." then I remembered he didn't know about the ring.

"Ring?" he asked, "What ring? Wait, were you wearing a wedding ring in your vision? Are we going to get married in the future, Alice?"

I shrugged, but was secretly delighted by the smile that showed up on his haunted features when he brought up our possible future together, "I'm not sure that it was a wedding ring, or that I was married to you, but I some wearing some big shiny ring in my vision."

Jasper let me lean my head against his chest, and he began to stroke my hair, "But I'm sure we will be together." he murmured softly, "Together forever. But I promise that I will keep you safe, Alice."

I nearly purred in satisfaction, "We should try to remain alive today, first. And the others are long gone." I accepted a hand up from Jasper, and we sprinted towards the rest of the group.

Rosalie and Emmet were missing, but Bella, Edward, and Marcus were waiting at the doors of the castle, not speaking. Edward smirked when he saw us, Marcus raised an eyebrow, but Bella didn't say anything. I was starting to like her, even if we were supposed to be enemies. Because I was supposed to be enemies with Jasper too, and that hadn't worked out very well. Jasper and I waited in silence with them, but we remained holding hands. Finally, Rosalie and Emmet came out of a room, looking sorrowful to be leaving each other's company to join us in the fight.

Marcus scowled at them but gave us our instructions, "They are in the east of the city. You can probably smell them out, due to all the blood from the humans they took." he left us alone.

"You know, he could have at least pretended to care if we lived or died," Rosalie sniffed, "I mean, why should we even help out the Vulturi if they are all like him?"

Emmet shrugged, "To have some fun, I guess." then he broke into a grin.

Jasper squeezed my hand and looked out towards where we were supposed to be running, "If I wanted to find something fun to do, I'm sure I could have thought of something else." he voiced.

"We need to help all the people in the city from the newborns," I pointed out, not wanting to waste more time.

Edward glared at me, "Theres no 'we' in it. Don't think that just because the Vulturi forced me to work with you people, that I am apart of some group."

Bella hid a smile, "Techniclly, none of us are people. But we still need to all work together to save Voltura because the Volturi admitted themselves; they can't handle the situation. And we won't be able to either, if we are too busy despising each other to do what needs to be done."

Everyone agreed with her, and Emmet roared, "Let's go kick some newborn butt!"

I rolled my eyes, but followed him in running towards where the newborns were supposed to be, never letting go of Jasper's hand. The sweet smell of human blood hit me before too long, and I wasn't the only one to widen my eyes at the smell. In fact, the only one who didn't seem to go crazy with want for the blood was Bella, because of her preference to animal blood. There was no way I would be able to contain my bloodlust, but I held my breath as we finally stopped before a scene that would make even Emmet think twice about the fight.

Thirty beautiful, pale, deadly, vampires with blood-red eyes crouched in attacking positions. Blood ran down from the chin of a female, and she licked it away, with a quick glance at the huge pile of crumbled and drained human and vampire bodies. A tall male, who had to have more muscle then Emmet, and more height then Jasper, stood in front of the thirty newborns, a cold, calculating look in his red eyes that gave him away as the leader.

It was my vision, coming true.

Thanks for reading this chapter, if you did read it. Now please review. I won't ask for a certain number of reviews before posting another chapter, because I don't have enough patience for that, but please review anyway. And I love constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to give me advice. Oh, and I want to know if anyone has any ideas for whose point of view the next chapter should be in. Edward, or Bella, or someone else?


	7. Chapter 5

Now to my favorite chapter yet... the fight! And I don't have anger issues, before you ask, its just a more interesting chapter then the last ones. I hope you find it interesting, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**EPOV **(Edward's)

I observed the thirty-one menacing vampires, watching us is curiousity. The newborns looked hungry, and were all thinking about how easy it would be to destory us. Their leader was more cautious, he was sure he would get rid of us all, he was just calculating the toll it would take against his army. But I saw their training; they had simply been told to kill everything and take blood, they hadn't been trained. However, the Vulturi had trained us all extensively; we had gone over strategy in both groups and single fights, the easiest ways to kill vampires, and we were prepared. I was willing to bet that we would defeat at least twn of them before there were any casualties on my side. However, I had kept myself from getting to close to the five I was working with, mostly because I had noticed their potential and had realized that I would be working with them. And you don't want to get close to someone when you might have to watch them die later. I could only hope that it wasn't Bella who died, because she would be the most important to our group. That, and the deep, uncontrollable feelings I had for her.

Then I forced myself to forget her, and to concentrate at the situation at hand, as I had been trained. First, I was used identify the situation using whatever I could. Well, I knew they were here to take over the city, I could see that they were deadly, there was a huge number of them, but only one of them had a power. I observed a red-haired female that could control people in her mind. She had to be taken out first. Then I followed through on the next part of my training; make sure the group knows the information. We had learned signals to communicate with each other without letting the enemy know what we were saying. To let everyone know which newborn had a power, I nodded my head in her direction, and put up three fingers. One finger meant a minor power that couldn't do much, two meant that it could do some harm if the person was smart enough to use it, and three meant that the power was a definate threat to the group. Everyone nodded back to let me know that they understood, and we all attacked on the same count.

I never thought I would be so grateful for the Volturi's training as when I was now feeling. The newborns barely understood what hit them when we all went at the enemy at the same time, using a strategy we practiced when there was a large group and two main threats. The two main threats were the newborn with the power, and the leader. The leader wouldn't be as physically strong, but would be able to come up with a real plan to fend us off. I tore through the crowd of newborns, mostly damaging them to keep them out of the picture for a while so that I could finish them later. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were doing the same thing as me, getting rid of the number advantage the enemy had. Bella were invicible as she raced through the newborns to get at the vampire with the power. It was her job to take care of extra powers, because her own power made her immune to them. I was hoping that I would get a chance to see Bella's power in action, but I was so busy destroying two newborns at once that I decided it wouldn't be helpful to watch.

Then I realized that two minutes had gone by, and I set my mind on alert for a signal from anyone. Part of our strategy was that after two minutes, the person closest to the leader would shoot out, and we would all run to that spot to check our numbers and decide where to go from there. A loud scream from Jasper filled my ears, but it wasn't a scream of pain. He could see the leader, and so I was supposed to meet by him. After the scream, I had three seconds to get there before I was presumed dead, so I raced away from my current victim to meet by Jasper. When I arrived, Jasper was standing next to Rosalie and Emmet. Alice soared past my left ear to stand by Jasper, and I didn't expect to see Bella. We used talents to an advantage, and her invisibility would confuse the enemy. It was rather hard to think when you were being killed by someone that wasn't there. Jasper turned his right thumb a quater way to the leader and we didn't bother nodding before sprinting up to the leader and surrounding him. The five of us took the army by surprise, and so it was fairly easy to use the distraction of our unexplainable movements to kill the leader. Once he was dead, which it took the newborns about five seconds to realize, they went into chaos. But we were already spread out once again, doing as much damage as we possibly could. Then, in a matter of minutes, the danger that had been prowling Voltura was gone.

I smiled in satisfaction of the completed job, and glanced over Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. My eyes widened as I realized that Bella wasn't among us, even though it was safe for her to appear. The thoughts that filled my head drove me crazy, as I imagined her dead somewhere, but invisible to our detection. My four 'partners' seemed to realize her absense as well, and we all panicked until she appeared out of nowhere, looking around with a horrified expression at the scene, but otherwise fine. This put my mind at ease, so I helped the others dispose of the dead, the smell of smoke soon filling my nostrils. We worked quickly, all of us wanting to get back to our friends and tell them about our amazing conquer of the newborn army. An army of thirty newborns and one leader, who had managed to break into Voltura, kill ten Volturi guards and contless humans, attack Aro, and six young vampires had managed to kill them without a scratch. We might have been the best from our group of two hundred, but if the others were even anywhere near as good, the Volturi had finally found a way to destroy their enemies for good. Reading my 'partners' minds, I realized that they were thinking around the same lines.

_Man, that was totally cool. _I wasn't surprised to hear Emmet thinking.

Rosalie was on the same page, _I can't believe it was that easy. I guess that not only am I beautiful, I'm also unstoppable. I can't wait to tell Tanya and Lauren._

_That didn't turn out the way I expected it to. And I'm so glad that Jasper is safe. _Alice thought.

Jasper smiled at her as he thought, _Alice is safe. I can't believe she is okay. I guess we are better then I thought. _

Bella seemed to be the only one who wasn't celebrating over the way the attack had gone. But I couldn't read her mind, so I couldn't really be sure. I could only guess based on what I knew about her, so I guessed she felt guilty about killing the newborns, especially when she had used her superior powers against them. Judging by her facial expression, and the fact that she wasn't able to look at the flames that had gone up, my guess was correct.

"We should be heading back." I told her quietly, looking at her in pity.

"Ha!" Alice laughed, "You said we! But I really am not surprised, I mean _we _made a pretty good team today. Even you can't deny that, Edward Cullen. There is a reason that Esme picked the six of us." she was completely gloating, and I refrained myself from tearing her to pieces.

"Yeah, we were great out there!" Emmet voiced, too thick to pick up on the tension between Alice and I, "That was amazing. There should have been a video made about that performance. It was absolutely spectacular."

Bella shook her head, "It was a performance of death." she said so quietly that I doubt she meant for any of us to hear, "But we should all be getting back."

We agreed with her and ran to the castle, Emmet and Rosalie leading, and Jasper and Alice bringing up the rear. I ran silently by Bella, even though I was itching to talk to her, and tell her that everything we did was needed. I was sure that she knew this, but I felt that she needed to be reminded. After all, the army had been killing innocent victims because of their bloodlust. There wasn't any reason to be feeling pity for them.

When we entered the castle alive, I recognized the shocked stares from Marcus, Caius, Aro, Carlisle, and Esme, as incredulity. They had obviously expected us to die; take down the numbers of the army, but eventually die. None of them even bothered to hide their thoughts from me, because they were in too much amazement at seeing all of us in perfect condition. If I was being honest, I would have felt the same way in their situation.

"You killed them all?" Aro eventually asked.

I nodded, frowning in displeasure, "Yes, we did. Even though you expected us to die, we decided that we weren't quite ready yet."

Esme broke into a grin, and started to hug us all, "Oh, you poor, poor, children. I'm so sorry about all of this trouble. You weren't ready for this fight, but you survived anyway."

She was obviously proud of our accomplishments, but the other vampires just nodded and stalked away. None of us really cared whatr they thought, so we hastened down the halls after Esme, trying to get to our friends to recall the entire situation and become idols overnight, even though we were already the most popular vamps in the entire castle.

The class stared at us in open-mouthed admiration as we arrived in the class. I took my usual seat right next to Demetri and Tyler, after I winked at all the girls. Their thoughts were all on me, I was happy to report, which would be a snub to Rosalie's pride about her stupid boyfriend. Even though I had just fought alongside Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bella, I was ready to go back to hating them. Well, maybe not Bella, but I had never really hated her. Though I had come close when she wouldn't go out with me, so I couldn't win Rosalie's bet. The bet that I hadn't been able to get out of my mind until the thing with the newborns. But I was ready to refocus on the bet. I was ready to ask out Bella and get a yes.

Yeah, fight! If you didn't like that chapter, I'll warn you that there will most likely be some more like this one. But anyway, please review, and tell me what you really think. I haven't gotten any constructive criticism yet, so I'm still looking for ways to improve. Please don't leave me hanging!


	8. Chapter 6

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. And about the count of the newborns in the last chapter, there were thirty newborns, plus their leader. So the newborns and their leader together makes thirty-one. sorry for confusing anyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**BPOV **(Bella)

I observed my surroundings quietly. And what I was taking in was definitely disappointing. My two best friends, Bree and Angela, were talking to Edward Masen. No, they were laughing, and throwing their hair over their shoulders, as they flirted with _Edward Masen. _The most stuck up vampire alive, besides Rosalie, and a complete jerk to boot. He was the last guy I would consider going out with, even though all the other girls fell for his looks the second they saw him. But I knew that behind the face, he was an arrogant moron with nothing more on his agenda then getting girls to stare at him. He was a waste of space.

And I thought Bree and Angela thought the same way. It seemed they were inclined to go along with Edward's plans after all, as he said something, probably about himself, and they fell into a fit of fake giggles. This caused me to roll my eyes, and I wondered, not for the first time, if I was the only one immune to his looks. But then, even I sometimes felt my mind go blank when he smiled his crooked smile my way, with his eyes blazing into mine. Then I would take in the blood red colour of his eyes, and remember what he was. A bloodthirtsy vampire who didn't mind killing innocent humans.

They were all like that, drinking human blood without thinking of the lives they took. Of the parents, grandparents, children, siblings, spouses, and friends whose lives would be ruined just so my peers could satisfy their hunger for blood. Even my best friends refused to try my alternative, so I guess they were like the rest of the idiots the Volturi were trying to train.

"Oh, Edward," Bree was saying, while batting her eyelashes, "That is ever so funny! You know all the best stories."

_Oh Edward, you know all the best stories, _I thought sarcasticlly, _You simply must recall the time that I WANTED TO SHOVE YOUR HEAD DOWN A TOILET! _Well, if the castle had any toilets, which it didn't. As a home of vampires, there weren't exactly any places to go to the bathroom. And I had been to embarrased to ask Esme why we didn't need to go. Exactly where did all the blood go that we drank?

Then I realized that I had let my thoughts wander to keep them from thinking about the horrible fact that Edward Masen was talking to my friends. Didn't they have any taste?

I decided to scare them, and embarrase them, which they deserved for talking to Masen. I walked up towards them all and they didn't have any idea that I was there. Sometimes invisibility became useful.

"You know," Edward smiled at the girls, " I actually came to talk to you girls because-"

That was when I decided to let them know my prescence, "You wanted them to act like idiots in front of you? Well, mission accomplished." all three of their jaws dropped.

Angela started stuttering, "B-bella. I swear, we weren't doing anything you wouldn't do."

_Except talk to Masen, _I thought, but said, "Sure, Angela. But, what were you two thinking? Edward Masen? Has being kept up in this place gone to your heads?" I knew I was being mean, and it wasn't fair, but I didn't really care at the minute.

I wondered if it was ironic that I wanted to end the social problems between us all, but then remembered what was at sake. My best friends could become heartbroken over Edward, just like every other girl. Even if they certainly weren't acting like any best friends of mine at the second.

Edward cleared his throat, "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Bella." he looked away.

Oh no, I thought. He is going to ask my out again. Every week or so, he would ask me out, even when he knew the answer. I knew all about his bet with Rosalie, I just wished that they hadn't included me in it. He sure as heck wouldn't have me crawling to him.

"Fine, Edward." I sighed, and allowed him to follow me a couple feet away. I didn't really want to be rude, even if he deserved it. Being mean just wasn't something I could do very well.

He frowned, "You don't like me." it wasn't a question.

"Look, Edward, I know about your dare. I know that you want me to say yes to going out with you, just so that you can gloat over Rosalie. But can't you put your pride away for just one thing and forget about the dare? Its not like she can win either, she is going out with Emmet, and the guy she is supposed to ask out, Jasper, is going out with Alice." as if he didn't know. Guys like Edward were always in on any gossip long before I was.

His eyes widened in shock, and then lowered into a glare, and I knew he was mad. "Bella, its not like that. I really want to go out with you, and not just because of some bet with Rosalie." his eyes were wide, innocent, and I knew he was lying.

I looked up at him, and considered using his powers against him, because he was in my range to use his powers(**a/n **her using other people's power only works within a certain distance), "I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't really can't go out with anyone. I'm trying to focus on training to become a Volturi guard."

He smiled a sad smiled, "We both know you are made to be a guard. You can't deal with death. Bella, you are too sweet and sensitive to deal with that sort of thing."

Edward took a step towards me, until his eyes were not an inch away from mine, and his lips were close enough to kiss. It was a good thing I didn't have a heart, because it would have stopped beating. My mind went blank and it was all I could do to hold myself back from kissing him. I needed to look away to be able to think, but he was mesmorizing me, and I couldn't look away.

"Bella?" he murmured, sounding as spell-bound as I felt.

"Edward!" a voice called out behind me, "There you are! I was looking for you everywhere."

It a was girl with curly red hair that called out. She looked furious when she saw him standing fright in front me, our lips almost touching. It was clear that she thought she had some sort of a relationship with him, and that was all it took to tear me away from my daze.

He looked angry when I took a step back, and then turned to talk to my friends, who were watching us with curiousity, "What is it, Amy?" he demanded of the red head.

She frowned, "What were you doing with her? I thought you liked me? I thought we were going out?"

Edward sighed impatiently, "I'm really sorry, Amy, but i told you that I don't feel that way about you. And we aren't going out, by the way. But if you will excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation-"

Amy snorted, "A conversation? More like the begining of a make-out session. I can't believe you, Edward Masen." she turned on her heel and left, but obviously feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares.

Masen turned back to me, to most likely continue try to dazzle me, but by the time he looked for me, I was already invisible.

My throat felt heavy, and I knew I needed to leave and have some time to think, so I ran as fast as I could go. Maybe Esme or Carlisle was planning on going hunting, and I could go with them. It had been several weeks since the last time I hunted, so it was possible that my bad mood was due to my thirst.

Of course, it was also possible that my bad mood had something to do eith the fact that I was in love with Edward Masen, the biggest jerk to alive (or dead, depending on how you looked at it) but also the most amazing guy.

I slowed down my pace as I neared Esme's room, and then knocked on the door. Her soft voice answered my knock, so I went back to being visible and pushed the door open. Esme sat at her desk, frowning as she read over some papers. She looked up as I walked in, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Bella, how nice to see you. Were you looking to go hunting right now? I need to get away from this for a while," she held up the papers that had been her focus before I arrived, "Aro gave me the reports on the newborn armies and it really is depressing."

I nodded, "So its getting worse, then?" not that I really needed to ask.

Esme nodded, "Yes, I am sorry to say it is. But never mind, shall we go hunting? I'll just get Carlisle, he hasn't gone in awhile either."

She put the reports to the side and we walked to the next room where Carlisle was reading similar reports. He gladly put them to the side and accompanied us out of the castle. When I felt the rush of air in my face, I could hardly hold myself back from rushing as far away as I could get and never coming back. Every time I had to go back to the castle, I literally had to force myself.

Carlisle and Esme felt the same way that I did, so we took off in a race, towards the forest. At first, they had made me stay in the forests close to the city, but now I was trusted to go as far away as I wanted.

The couple liked to hunt near each other, but I preferred to be alone. It helped me clear my mind, as I could let my senses take over my mind and guide me by instinct. When I hunted I became something that wasn't Bella, like a split personality disorder I had gained when I changed.

When I finished, I took awhile to regain myself, leaning against the trunk of a tree, with my arms wrapped around my legs and my eyes closed. Several hours passed in a blur util my animal side disappeared and the real Bella controlled my mind.

When I had asked Esme about the mind change, she said it wasn't something she was familiar with. Carlisle, too, didn't have the split personality problem that I dealt with.

By the time the sky had gone dark, Esme found me waiting quietly. I wasn't waiting for her exactly, or anyone really, but for something to remind me of who I really was. I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that I might have died, and all that was left was a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Bella, dear?" she asked, knowing how I felt after hunting.

"Yeah?" I asked, struggling to get a grip on my mood swings.

"We are going back now. But do you want to stay for awhile?" she asked.

My eyes fluttered open, "Stay? What do you mean? Don't I have to go back to the Volturi?"

Esme shook her head, "Its okay, you can miss a day of classes. If you want a day to yourself out here, go ahead. Just meet us all at the mall in around fourteen hours. We are taking all of you to shopping."

I smiled as I thought of a whole day to myself, "Okay. And thank-you, Esme."

She ran off after Carlisle, and I decided to go running. I thought about running to the closets ocean and swimming. The water might clear my head.

I stood up in less then a second, and then left so quickly it was like I was invisible. Of course, I was.

Twelve hours later

I arrived at the gloomy doors of the Volturi castle. It had been a really good day for me, with all the swimming. Throughout the entire time, I hadn't thought about the Volturi, the job I was being trained for, my crush on Masen, or anything that had happened after I became one of the eternally damned. Now it all came rushing back to me, as I raced to my closet to change out of my wet clothes into a dry outfit.

Bree was always telling me that my wardrobe was out of fashion, but I never really cared. I pulled on a pleated skirt, and a blue sweater, tied back my long hair, and picked out my usual casual flip-flops. Then I made my way to the mall where all my friends would be.

"Bella!" cried out Angela, when she saw me, "Where have you been? We have been so worried! And I swear, Bree and I meant nothing by talking to Edward Masen. We swear that we will never talk to him again."

I smiled reassuringly, "Thats okay, Ang. I don't really care about that. I just needed a chance to think, that all." she didn't look convinced, and neither did Bree.

Bree observed my expression quietly, "Okay, then. Shall we get some shopping done, then?"

I pulled a face; I hated shopping. But Angela and Bree were already heading towards an expensive, fashionable clothing shop. IT was the kind of shop where the salesgirls turned up their noses at everyone who walked in without wearing Prada or Chanel. Only once I became beautiful, had they stopped looking at me like I was a piece of dirt.

My friends and I attracted lots of the usual looks, but luckily they had remembered to put in their contacts so that their eyes appeared purple rather then red. My eyes were golden because of my hunt the day before, and I didn't have to wear contacts.

Bree and Angela took one quick glance around the store before racing off, at a pace just that sent the human's head's spinning, to grab everything they wanted to try on. I sighed at their behaviour, and leaned against a wall while wishing I could go to a music store.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" a girly voice squealed.

I saw Alice Brandon, her petite arms full of clothing, just before she bumped into me. There wasn't enough time for me to jerk away without the humans noticing my insane speed.

"Thats alright." I muttered, not surprised to see her in this sort of shop.

She realized who she was speaking to, "Oh, Isabella. You've been gone awhile, everyone was wondering if you ran away."

I nodded; I had gathered this from Angela's reaction at seeing me, "Nope. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm still here, Alice. By the way, my name is Bella." I smiled at her and expected her to make a sarcastic comment.

She surprised me, "Oh, I'm sorry! I should have remembered that you didn't like being called Isabella." then she saw something distracting and squealed, "You have to try that on! It would look amazing on you!" she was pointing to a sparkly blue empire waist top that I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Um, I'm not sure about that-" I stuttered.

But Alice was having none of it, "I am! Sure, I mean. Hey, Bree! Don't you think Bella would look amazing in this top?"

Bree looked as astonished as I was feeling, "Yeah. I guess. Actually, it would look gorgeous! You have to try it on, Bella. Oh, and try this under." she handed me tight silver pants.

Alice was jumping up and down in excitement, "Exactly. You have to try it on. Oh, I'll get those flats that I saw on the way in. Angela, can you grab that necklace right next to you?"

"Alice." Jane said, on of her eyebrows raised.

"Jane, we are helping Bella pick out an outfit. Either make yourself useful or go get Jessica." Alice wined.

"No need." Jessica said, appearing right behind Alice, "But why are you helping your enemy?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "All that enemy stuff is so stupid. I mean, you train together and we fight together. We should get along. Don't you agree, Bella?"

"Absolutely," I said, telling the truth, "But you don't need to help me shop, you know."

The little pixie shook her head evilly, "Oh no, you are not getting off this easily. No offense, Bella, but you need some fashion advice."

"No kidding." Bree muttered, and I glared at her.

By the time I had tried on all of the outfits Alice, Bree, Angela, Jessica, and Jane had forced me to wear (about two outfits in, Jessica and Jane had completely forgotten their earlier bias) I never wanted to shop again. But the girls dragged me to yet anoter store, and we all got matching t-shirts and mini-skirts that I swore I would never wear. After that we basicly covered the entire mall.

Throughout out shopping, I felt myself forget any problems I had against Alice, Jane, and Jessica as I realized that they wre nice when you got to know them. Until Alice suggested getting pedicures, and I wanted to run away as fast as I could.

But they were all against me, so we all painted our toenails and fingernails blood red. I found the color rather ironic. We went to a final shoe store, and then met up with the rest of our group, all of them waiting for us by the back of the mall. Everyone was surprised to see the six of us getting along, but they didn't say anything. Then Jasper, came up with his best friends to talk to Alice, who he was going out with, and everyone realized that our stupid cliques were slowly coming to an end.

Well, I could get along with Alice, Jasper, and even Emmet, but judging by the constant glares from Rosalie and Edward, the ending of the cliques certainly was going to be slow.

"Alright," James said, after counting us all, "We are waiting on Aro for awhile, so don't draw attention to yourselves while we wait."

As if two hundred beautiful vampires standing around wouldn't attract attention. I had always thought James was an idiot, and his statement reinforced my view.

"So, things are starting to change," I realized Emmet was starting to talk to me, "You have no idea how mad Rosalie is. She thinks you are ruining everything for her, by changing things. She rather likes popularity." he laughed his booming laugh.

"Yeah, but what can she do about it?" Alice laughed, and waited for Jasper to laugh along with her. They were so cute together, "I mean, after that fight, the six of us have something in common. We all know what its like, and I think that made us realize how moronic these cliques really are."

"Maybe, but Rosalie and Edward don't agree." Emmet argued.

"That is just too bad for them." I said, "Like Alice said, there isn't anything they can do. If Rosalie and Edward want to hate everyone, they can go ahead and hate everyone."

"I don't hate everyone." Edward said quietly coming up behind me, "Bella, I want to talk to you." he put an arm around my waist and led me away from everyone.

"So, you will talk to Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, but you won't talk to me? I'm hurt, Bella." he said.

Not likely, I though, "Sure, Edward. Whatever you say."

He grinned, "I say I'm in love with you."

I wondered what the weird feeling was that filled my head, I sure hoped it wasn't happiness, "Exactly what are you talking about, Masen?" I demanded.

He took a step forward and I was reminded of the other day when we had been this close, "This." he said, and covered my mouth with his.

Okay, so they kissed, but are they actually going to get together? I really won't say But thats mostly because I don't actually know yet. So, please read and review!


	9. Chapter 7

Thanks for any reviews. And I'm sorry that the story has been boring so far, I promise it will pick up speed in the chapter right after this one. Cause this is sort of a fluff chapter, but please read anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**EPOV **(Edward's)

"Hey Edward," Tyler teased me, "Guess who is walking towards you."

I read his thoughts and understood that Bella was arriving at the group's waiting place, with her were her friends Bree and Angela, but she was also with Alice, Jane, and Jessica. That part I didn't get because I was pretty sure that Alice thought Bella was a stuck-up snob, like Rosalie.

Only I didn't think Bella was a snob, and I had been worried about her all day when Esme and Carlisle came back from hunting without her. Her absense had been driving me crazy, and my mind was only put at ease when I had spotted her running in to the mall earlier.

Of course, she looked as gorgeous as ever in a skirt and a blue blouse. I couldn't read her mind so I didn't know where she had gone, but now I could read her friend's minds. They all seemed to think that she had gone swimming. It was a good answer, but Angela was still worried about her friend. She thought that Bella had been acting differently ever since our fight, and I had to agree with her.

Bella stopped to talk to Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. I knew that Jasper had wanted to end the cliques, and I suspected that Bella did too, but it was still odd to see the four of them talking to each other without being forced to. I felt a burning emotion in my throat, that wasn't my usual thirst, as I saw Bella laughing along with Emmet and Jasper, even though she was never that open with me. The emotion was jealousy, I realized, so I wandered over to talk to her.

She didn't notice me as she was speaking, "That is just too bad for them. Like Alice said, there isn't anything they can do. If Rosalie and Edward want to hate everyone, they can go ahead and hate everyone."

I slipped an arm around her waist, whispered "I don't hate everyone. Bella, I want to talk to you." and led her away. "So, you will talk to Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, but you won't talk to me? I'm hurt, Bella."

She looked suspicious "Sure, Edward. Whatever you say."

I grinned, "I say I'm in love with you."

"Exactly what are you talking about, Masen?" she demanded.

That question made me pause, and I wondered exactly what I was talking about. Then I realized I didn't care what I was talking about, I cared _who_ I was talking to. And I was talking to Bella, the girl I'm sure I am in love with. So I stepped towards her and leaned in until my mouth was by her ear, "This," I said, and then kissed her.

My breath completely stopped, and I knew it was a good thing that as a vampire I didn't need to breath. Because, forgive the pun, Bella took my breath away. And I was surprised to realize that she was kissing me back, as desperately as I was kissing her.

When I heard Demetri and Tyler whistle, I ignored them, but Bella pulled away, not longer meeting my eyes. When she finally did look up, she looked outraged.

"What is your problem, Masen?" she screamed at me, "Do you think it is normal to go around kissing people?"

Inwardly I was feeling confused, and horrified, but I hid my emotions and smiled at her, "Only around you, Bella."

She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you! And its Isabella to you, Masen." Then she stalked off, leaving me to ponder what had just happened. It was really too bad that I couldn't read her mind.

By the time I became aware of all the stares I was getting, Aro thankfully appeared and told us all that we could go back to the castle.

_Finally, _I thought to myself.

We all walked far enough away from the mall until arriving in a human-empty lot, and started running so fast that humans would not be able to detect us. As I ran, I glanced at Bella. She was running with her friends, and her new best friend Alice. She was also making a point of not meeting my eyes. I wondered if she hadn't felt the electricity that I had felt between us during the kiss.

Thankfully, it was seconds before I could stop feeling so rejected as Aro turned to talk to us, "You can all go to your rooms. But I need to speak with Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Follow me, please."

Aro had always slightly scared me, so I wasn't looking forward towards whatever he had to tell us. However, it did give me a chance to forget about what had just happened. Aro opened the door to his classroom, glided inside, and sat behind his desk. He motioned with his hands towards the empty desks, and I took a seat.

I heard a distinct voice, sounding panicked, ask, "Aro? Why are you speaking to them?" it was Esme.

Aro smiled sorrowfully, "I have a matter of certain importance to bring up. You see, our training isn't going as quickly as I would have suspected, but the newborn armies are getting stronger. As you six are the most advanced in your classes, and you have already fought some newborns, I am giving you a month more in this place before joining the Volturi guard."

Esme shrieked in panic, and we were all confused, and scared, so I was surprised to find that Bella was the only one with enough wits about her to clarify, "We have a month before joining? How long until the others join us?"

Aro clasped his hands together, "I'm thinking about half a year to a year. Maybe more. But I realize that six new guards won't do much good, so I want you each to pick two of the others to join you. Try to pick someone powerful, if you can. By the end of this month, you can tell me your decision and start fighting."

I suddenly didn't want to fight, I wanted to remain with Bella, "And if we choose not to?" I asked.

"You don't get a choice," Aro glared at me, and all I could do was nod.

Then we were dismissed, so we all filed out while Esme pleaded with Aro to let us stay for another year because we weren't ready. Certainly none of us felt ready; even Emmet wasn't optimistic about going out to war. But he was more worried about Rosalie getting hurt them himself. And Jasper didn't want Alice to fight, just as I would do anything to keep Bella from the problem.

We walked back and I informed Demetri and Tyler of what Aro had told us. They demanded that I let them go with me, and I agreed. If I would let the girl I loved possibly get hurt, why should I bother stopping my friends?

I was so depressed that I hardly heard Tyler announce, "So, Edward. Apparently Bella hates you. I officially call dibs then. If you can't have her, I don't see why I can't."

This statement made me more then furious, and I turned to Tyler with a growl, "What did you just say?" but already I was reading his mind, and I saw the truth.

He wanted Bella for himself, and he thought I had no chance with her so it didn't matter anyway. It was too bad for him that I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"If you even think about her, we aren't friends any longer." I informed him, "And you will find yourself with a new worst enemy."

I didn't wait for him to say that he didn't want to be friends anymore, I just ran off, leaving Demetri to wonder which side to pick. As I ran, I promised myself that I would be with Bella before the month was over.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**EPOV **(Emmet's)

Dark, murky fog settled over the sliver of light from the morning dawn. The early rising sun disappeared completely, waiting for a nice day. The chilling, misty morning air seeped around the town, creating a mysterious atmosphere to ponder at.

I was always amazed at the types of things I could think about to keep Edward from reading my mind. Honestly, who in their right state of things would even bother to care what was outside, and then try to describe it to themselves? Not me, that was for sure. Unless Masen was around to read that I was thinking about Rosalie, and how we had met before class to... I mentally stopped myself, grinning as I saw Rosalie sitting at the back of the room. She was staring at me too, and neither of us was paying attention to anything Aro was saying.

It didn't really matter anymore. All the lessons seemed pointless when I would be leaving in less then a month to go fight those stupid, pesky, newborns. Normally I wouldn't care about a fight, but Aro was dragging Rosalie into it as well, so I did care. I didn't want her to get hurt, and I didn't want her to see the fighting either.

This time when I glanced around I caught Edward's eyes. I knew that he was reading my thoughts, and he seemed to nod as he saw me. He would understand how I felt, because he felt the same way about Bella. After all, Jasper had told me that he was in love with Bella, and I completely trusted my new friend Jasper. Jasper also knew what Edward and I were going through, because of his love, Alice. Due to the fact that we would have to let our loves fight along side us, we all hated Aro right now.

Which would also account to the fact that I was ignoring Aro, instead thinking about stupid things like the imaginary mist I didn't care about. Obviously, there wasn't any mist getting inside the Volturi castle. I wondered if the weather was as afraid of the Volturi as the rest of us were. Not that I was really afraid of them I just wanted to kill them for putting Rose in danger.

"You done yet?" I muttered to myself, wondering if Aro would hear me.

Apparently he did, "Enough, Emmet. You of all people should be listening to everything that I have to say. Or else I would send you out right now." Aro called back.

Since I was super bored, this didn't seem like such a bad idea, "So if I go fight the stupid newborns I don't have to listen to any more lectures?" I asked.

Rosalie hissed, "Shut up, moron." how cute, she didn't want me to get hurt.

Aro laughed, "Not yet, you aren't ready. But if you find everything I have to say pointless to your futures go wait outside until I'm done. You, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Isabella."

I swore under my breath, "No, its okay. I will shut up." Don't bring Rosalie into this.

Marcus looked at me with a cold, evil expression, "He isn't giving you a choice. The six of you need to go wait, now, or suffer the consequences." he was taunting me and I didn't like it.

The others are stood up and started to file out, but I wasn't going to let the Colturi walk all over me, "Whats consequences, Marcus? You gonna kill me or something? You need me." But the look he was giving me didn't make me feel sure, so I wondered if I had gone to far.

Bella seemed to think I had, "Genious, Emmet." she whispered as she passed by.

Rosalie just glared at me, angry that I was getting myself into trouble, but also concerned for my safety. I smiled at her, "No, we won't kill you. Not yet, anyway. But we do have other consquences." Caius said, and I noticed that he turned his gaze to Jane.

Shutting up time for Emmet, I guessed, "Fine, I'm leaving." I raced out the door, and went up to Rosalie to show her that I was fine.

Edward growled when he saw me, "Lovely, you get us all in trouble. Why can't you just leave the rest of us out of this? Drag down Rosalie with you if need be, but don't mess with me." Or Bella, his eyes seemed to say as they nervously examined her.

Bella frowned at Edward, "Don't be a jerk, Edward. Its not Emmet's fault that Aro got mad at all of us. And Aro wanted to talk to us all privately anyway. You should know that."

Edward rolled his eyes but didn't even try to contradict Bella so I smiled evilly at him while Alice decided to chip in, "Yeah, I see him telling us something important..." she giggled.

I grinned at Bella and Alice, glad for their support. We had all been friends since the day at the mall a week ago. Myself, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all got along just great. Only Rosalie and Edward refused to join in our little group, but since Rosalie hung out with them because of me, and Edward was always finding excuses to be near Bella, it felt like we were a group.

A wave of calm crashed over me, and I looked at Jasper accusingly only to see him glaring at Edward. Edward was in an attacking crouch, which he straightened out of because of Jasper.

"Calm down," he told all of us quietly, "Its no use fighting when the real person we are all mad at is Aro. And even then, Aro only acts as he does because of the newborns."

Rose yawned, a fake sound since none of us got tired. She was trying to make a point, "Leave it for someone who cares." she said.

"Now, now, Rosalie. Be nice." I grinned at her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I am so not talking to you at the moment, Emmet." she grumbled, trying to shrug off my arm.

Before I could retort, Aro glided over to us all, and didn't bother with pleasantries before shooting into whatever he needed to say, "You all need more physical training. I'm getting James, Laurent, and Victoria to train you all. You will work with them instead of listening to my little lectures."

Little Lectures? He talked for five hours straight every day, telling us crap none of us wanted to know! How is that a little lecture? But then I realized he said we would be fighting instead of listening to him drone on, so I didn't comment.

"Great." Edward said sarcasticly, but then something lit up in his eyes, "Wait? Do I get to beat up Emmet? I'm game." he laughed a cruel laugh.

"In your dreams, Masen." I commented, "You couldn't beat me up."

"Want to bet?" he shot back, "I could take you on."

"You don't do to well on bets, Edward." Rosalie giggled and we all looked at her with confused expressions. She didn't explain, and neither did Edward.

"You don't either," is all he said.

Bella decided to fill us in, "They made a bet a couple months back on which one of them could get someone to go out with them first. Rosalie was supposed to ask out Jasper."

Jasper growled, putting his arms around Alice. I laughed, "Sure, buts Rose loves me. Who was Edward supposed to ask out?"

Rosalie laughed once more, "Isabella. But she had turned him down so many times." Edward turned away childishly.

Aro cleared his throat, "As much as I would like to listen to your little chats, I have more interesting things to do. Starting tomorrow, you will meet with Laurent, James, and Victoria. You had all better show up."

Alice snickered, "Or what? You will set Jane on us?" Jane was her best friend, so I saw the humor in her words. Aro did not, however.

"I have worse things then your little friend to get a lesson across." he informed us, and went back to torturing students through his annoyingness.

I wondered what that meant as I talked amongst my new friends. Then I saw my old best friends, Felix and Mike, coming out of the room, and noticed they wre trying to get my attention. For once I didn't feel compelled to go talk with them, and wondered if everything really was changing.

Okay, so do you guys think I should put Jacob in it in the future? I have a couple of ideas for him, but should I put werwolves in this very vampire-ish story. Please review!


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I have been really busy with my other story and I've had a writer's block. Actually, I still have writer's block so any ideas are appreciated. And I thought I would tell you all that I am not putting Jacob in because nobody seems to like him. (I don't like him either)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

EPOV (Edward's)

After a long, absolutely boring day of listening to Esme try to tell me things I already knew, I was more then eager for my practice session in fighting. I felt so sorry for all of the other vampires who had to attend Aro's daily rant. It was hard to believe that he could put me to sleep (not literally speaking, of course) faster then Esme could. But now I had the fighting lessons that were the second best thing to happen since I became a vampire. Bella was the number one best thing, of course.

I sighed in longing as I thought of her; her delightful laugh, her emotional deep brown eyes, her incredible smile, just her. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that I loved Bella Swan more then anything in the world. Of course, Tyler thought the same thing.

He had refused to leave her alone after we stopped being friends. Everywhere Bella went, Tyler tried to follow. It didn't matter that I couldn't read Bella's mind, I could still tell that she was fed up with him. Tyler kept trying to her, kept staring at her, kept asking her to hang out with him, and everyone thought he just sounded desperate. Demetri and I laughed about it after Demetri decided that Tyler wasn't worth being friends with.

Bella walked by me, nodding as she listened to Alice talk faster then any other vampire I knew. Jasper was right behind them and was watching his love, Alice, as she annoyed my love, Bella. Actually, I wasn't sure that Bella was annoyed but I knew I would be if I had to listen to Alice talk for eternity so I figured she was too. But she might have just been relieved that Tyler had to listen to Aro right now so he couldn't follow her.

We all entered the large room where Laurent, James, and Victoria were waiting. Emmet and Rosalie were already there, joined in a lip lock while the older vampires glared at them. Alice grinned when she saw them, and decided to copy them by kissing Jasper. I saw Bella looking trally awkward, and wondered how she would reacte if I offered to kiss her.

"Enough!" James roared, "Seperate yourselves or we will send you out right now. Today we are going to the forest to work on running and keeping enough concentration to escape any newborns that might stop you. For each person we left a path that will lead them around the forest in a formation you might fight in. You must stick to running as fast as you possibly can on that path while obstacles, members of the Volturi guard that offered to help us, will try and attack you. Th first person to the end of their path gets first choice in the next activity we try. Follow me."

James led us all outside to show us where our paths started. I smirked as I thought about how easy this would be; I was the fastest runner out of the six of us. I also knew when Laurent was going to yell for us to start, because of my ability to read his mind, so I started off half a second before everyone else. And for vampires, half a second means a lot. The path went everywhere so I tried to clear my thoughts of distraction, such as Bella, and concentrate on my surroundings. There was the briefest flash on movement in the trees around me so I braced myself for the upcoming impact of the guy whose thoughts I started to read. He planned to knock me out from infront so I jumped up just in time, and swung around, grabbed him by his shoulders, and flew him as far as I could into the forest. The guy didn't know what hit him, because of course he didn't know about my mind reading capabilities.

I continued along the path, fighting off the occasional idiot who thought they could beat me. It was almost impossible to beat a guy who could read your thoughts, who would know where you were going to move before you even moved. While running, I knew I was going to arrive first and get first choice in the next activity. Maybe we would have a partner activity, and I would be able to pick Bella as my partner. I could only hope.

The path finally ended and I saw only Laurent waiting, none of the others were here yet. There was no doubt in my mind that I had won the competition. Until I started to read Laurent's thought and realized I had only come in second. Bella had managed to beat me here.

"What? How did anyone manage to beat me? I thought I had won for sure." I grumbled.

Laurent laughed, "For someone who is visible, I am sure you went amazingly fast. But nobody could see or hear Isabella, so nobody could attack her."

For one stupid moment, I had forgotten about Bella's power. But now that I remembered, I didn't grudge her the win or her power. If invisibility meant that she would be safer when fighting the newborns, I was actually grateful of her power.

I ran ahead to where she was waiting, and watched her quietly. She didn't seem to notice that I was there, she was just sitting quietly and staring up at the sky. Once again I was struck by how beautiful she really was, even compared to all the other vampires.

We waited in silence until everyone else had come in, and then listened to James' next intructions. I was really starting to hate the guy, and his attitude.

"You call that running? I sure don't. And your win doesn't count, Isabella, because you were invisible the whole time. Now I want to see some real fighting. Emmet, Edward, and Alice, you are on one team. Isabella, Rosalie, and Jasper are on the other. Your task is to take down the other side, but do not kill them. Emmet, Edward, Alice, run to the other side of the forest and wait until I yell for you to start."

We did as James ordered even though I wanted to kill James for his complaint about Bella. She had won fairly because in war you were supposed to use whatever advantages you had and we were in war. James was just a complete jerk. And I couldn't believe the team he put me with. They were both idiots, so I knew I had to take charge.

"Emmet, take down Rosalie. Alice, take Jasper. Use whatever advantages you have and act quickly. Don't loose this." I mostly wanted to 'fight' Bella because I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt.

My team nodded and raced off when we heard James yell. My senses were all alert, but if Bella was invisible that wouldn't do me much good. There was suddenly something hitting my head so I knew Bella was there. I moved my hands around, trying to get a hold on her but it was impossible. She grabbed both of my hands, pinned them against my back, and forced my face into the ground.

"Bella." I whispered, "Are you there?" it was a stupid question, but it served its purpose.

"Yeah." she whispered back, "You should already know that."

It sounded like her lips were right next to my ear, speaking into my ear, so I turned my head and started to kiss her. Her invisibility flickered for a second, and then she was completely visible. I remembered my plan to distract her, make her become visible, and then defeat her, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself move away from her because I had wanted to kiss her for so long. And she was actually kissing me back this time.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and she put her hands in my hair, her fingers running through it. We stayed like that for the longest time, hours maybe, until I heard chuckling near my head. Normally someone wouldn't get that close to me without me noticing but I had been entirely focused on Bella.

"Aw. You two are so cute together." Emmet boomed, laughing hystericly.

Bella sat up and glared at him, "Don't be a pain, Emmet. Go kiss Rosalie or something."

A high pitched voice giggled and I spotted Alice, "Looks like someone is enjoying themselves. We finished the game hours ago, but had no idea where you two were. James was livid."

I lept up, "He is always mad about something. You guys didn't need to disrupt us." I grinned at Bella, but she only looked embarrassed.

"You had hours of fun. Come on, Bells." Alice grabbed my Bella's hand and dragged her away.

I started running towards the castle as well, with Emmet and Jasper on either side of me, "You should have seen Tyler's face when he heard that you were missing together." Emmet told me.

Chuckling, I said, "I can imagine. He really needs to stop following Bella around."

Jasper nodded, "Alice was complaining that she could never talk to Bella because Tyler was always around."

Both Emmet and I rolled our eyes, "Since when does that stop Alice? Your girlfriend will talk eternity away." I noted.

Emmet snorted, "Yeah, but at least she wasn't trying to kiss eternity away, like somebody here." they both grinned at me.

"Were you two planning on kissing forever?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I wish. We just lost track of time, is all. And Bella is a really good kisser." I smiled to myself.

"Don't want to hear it." Emmet said, and then a grin lit up his face, "But I bet Tyler would."

I groaned, "I hate him so much. He had better stay away from Bella, she belongs to me now."

Jasper nodded, "Well, she has been in love with you for quite a while now."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Oh, its just something Alice told me." he shrugged it off.

I wasn't about to let him off that easily, "What did Alice tell you?" the curiousity was killing me.

"Apparently Alice thought there was something going on between you two and she asked Bella. And Bella admitted that she liked you, a lot, but she thought you didn't like her. And you were only asking her out because of your bet with Rosalie."

I groaned, "Stupid Rosalie and her stupid bets!"

Emmet growled at me, "Don't blame Rose, Edward. Or I will be forced to hurt you."

His words reminded me that I had never talked to Emmet and Jasper like this, as if we were friends. They all thought I was too mean and arrogant to talk to them, and I wanted to stick to the stupid popularity like Rosalie, but that wasn't it. And now that I was talking to them, I actually wanted to be friends.

"I'll blame whoever I want," I said after a second, "If it weren't for Rosalie, I might have been with Bella earlier."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You aren't really with her, are you? You guys have kissed and all, but that doesn't make her your girlfriend. Unless you asked her?"

I swore under my breath, "No, I didn't ask. But that doesn't mean I can't right now." I left them to sprint towards Bella and Alice.

The girls turned to me, as I cut Alice off in mid-sentence. Alice was glaring at me, but bella smiled timidly, "Hey." I smiled at them both and decided to read Alice's mind.

_Oh, he is giving Bella that stupid crooked smile she said she loves. Why does he need to disrupt me while I am trying to talk to Bella about her relationship with the idiot? She was about to admit that she loves him! Why can't he go away? _

Alice's thoughts made me extremely happy, "I need to talk to Bella. Alone." Alice made a point to step on my foot before going to her boyfriend. Evil little pixie.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, her smile letting me know that she saw Alice stepping on my foot.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know something. You know the bet I made with Rosalie? Well, I don't care about it anymore." I watched Bella's face fall, "But I like you so much. I liked you before Rosalie's stupid bet and what happened today, that was because I wanted it to happen."

Bella was quiet, "Oh." she said after a second.

"Look, the point is, I wanted to know if you want to be my girlfriend? I think that I- no. I know that I love you. What do you say?"

She smiled, wider then I had ever seen, "Yes. I, um, love you too."

I took a step through the small distance still between us, gathered her in my arms, and kissed her.

I know what you are thinking; finally! They are finally together! But now I have a complete writer's block, so I need ideas! R&R, please.


	12. Chapter 10

I am having a major writer's block right now, so please bear with me. I might or might not use the ideas you guys gave me, I won't say right now. But honestly, I am so desperate for ideas that I considered putting Jacob in the story. And considering I really don't like Jacob, that says alot.

BPOV: (Bella's)

After an amazing day of training, I leaned against my closet with a super long sigh. Just thinking about the events, which mostly revolved around kissing Edward and then him asking me to be his girlfriend, made me smile and I put a finger to my lips. Even though I couldn't remember much of my human past, I doubt I had ever met a guy that was such a good kisser. Edward was just perfect.

Of course, Alice just had to ruin my perfect moment of blissful memories, by rushing into me and squealing, jumping up and down, and clapping. Even for a vampire, she had too much energy.

"You guys are finally together! That is so cute! You have had a crush on him for like ever." As if I didn't already know that.

"Yeah, Alice. And you just interrupted my daydreaming. Shame on you." I teased.

Rosalie laughed, "Is _Bella _actually mad? I never thought I would see the day."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella gets mad all the time, she is just so stubborn. Kind of like you." she surveyed us both and it was all I could do not to strangle her for comparing me to Rosalie.

Rosalie obviously thought the same way, "Are you kidding? I am nothing like her! For one thing, she actually likes Edward Masen. For another, have you seen her sense of fashion? Or should I say lack of?"

Personally, I didn't think I look that bad, but Alice disagreed, "True, Bella does have a complete lack of fashion knowledge. But I am helping her in that department. But have you looked at your personality similarities? You guys are both completely stubborn about whatever is in front of your face and you both hate being proved wrong."

Rosalie and I exchanged a suffering look at Alice's words, "Look, Alice, lots of people are that way. You are like that as much as anybody else, so look who is talking. It doesn't mean Rosalie and I are alike in any way." What didn't Alice get?

Alice shrugged, "Okay, maybe. Then we are all a like!" she squealed once more.

I was completely exasperated; doesn't the girl ever give up? Or maybe she had a different motive in her stupid nattering. Maybe she was trying to get the two of us to get along and be friends. Rosalie and I as friends. Yeah, right, not going to happen.

"Alice, did your head get knocked around too much during the fight?" Rosalie wanted to know as she stared at herself in a mirror and applied a lipgloss.

Alice scowled, "You two are impossible!" she threw her hands up, "I mean, can't a person even make an observation around here?"

At the same time, Rosalie and I said, "No." We looked away, embarrassed that we were both thinking the same thing.

I decided I had had enough of Alice's talk, "What is this really about? For some reason I get the feeling that your observations aren't for randomness's sake."

Alice smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah, I guess. I sort of had a vision today during class. In the vision, the three of us were all friends. Don't you think it would be better that way?"

I guess it did make sense if we were going to have to work with each other, but Rosalie decided to be the stubborn one, "Friends with you two? As if." she started rummaging through a makeup bag.

I had known there was a reason I didn't want to be friends with her, but Alice didn't give up, "Okay, we have to train together, go to class together, live together, and soon we will have to fight together. We should at least get along so that we can trust each other. How can you fight in a group without trusting the other members of the group?"

I decided to give in first, "We make a truce. A truce to try and not despise each other, okay, Rosalie?" I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

She stared at it for a second before shaking it, "Okay, fine."

Alice started growling, "What kind of a truce is that? Yes, I agree to try not to hate you? Thats like saying I agree to try not to rip you apart limb by limb but no guarentes because I am only going to try. How about we make a truce to put aside any mean thoughts we have about each other and start afresh?"

We all thought about that for a second, before nodding. Alice smiled, "Okay, so a fresh start. I'm Alice!" She was taking this slightly too far.

Rosalie actually cracked a genuine smile, "I'm Rosalie."

The both turned to me and I struggled not to laugh, "I'm Bella."

Then, Alice being Alice, she started a conversation that we all tried to put some input into. It wasn't really that hard when Alice talks enough for ten people, only stopping at little breaks for someone to acknowledge everything she just said. She was great friend, she could just be a bit hyper.

After awhile the door opened and the boys came in. By the boys, I mean Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Edward caught my eye as he entered and smiled his crooked grin. I just stood there, gawking at him like an idiot. He took a step next to me, and then kissed me lightly before turning to the rest of the group with his arm around my waist.

Emmett grinned, "Nice to see you all getting along, ladies. And Edward stopped being such an arrogant freak when he saw my amazing charisma." Emmett winked at Rosalie.

I pretended to sigh, "Oh crap, my new boyfriend is being stolen by another guy."

Edward made a gagging motion, "Don't make me throw up. As if I would give up you for a guy! Actually, I wouldn't give you up for another girl." He kissed my forhead.

Emmett looked affronted, "Anyone would be honored to have me as their boyfriend!" he claimed.

Jasper smirked, "Sorry, Emmett, but I don't think Edward is interested. Actually, I don't think anyone in their right mind is interested."

Rosalie put her hand in Emmett's "Well, I am."

Edward suddenly smiled as if a thought had entered his mind, "Ha! I guess I won the bet! I am with Bella, but you aren't with Jasper."

Alice cleared her throat, "I'm prepared to fight for Jasper so you aren't getting him. He is all mine."

An extreme look of happiness passed Jasper's face, and then everyone was smiling. I couldn't feel the affects of Jasper's power, but I was willing to bet his mood made everyone else ecstatic to.

Jasper spoke to Alice in a low, but loving voice, "Speaking of which..."

Okay, that is such a cute cliffie, if I do say so myself. It is probably really easy to guess what happens next but not all the events are going to be expected. I'm slightly prone to very unexpected turns. (Did I say slightly? What I mean is I am obsessed to letting people think they know what is going to happen, but then changing it.) And I won't say anymore. You will just have to wait and read the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you hope will happen!


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I have been really busy with my other story and I've had a writer's block. Actually, I still have writer's block so any ideas are appreciated. And I thought I would tell you all that I am not putting Jacob in because nobody seems to like him. (I don't like him either)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

EPOV (Edward's)

After a long, absolutely boring day of listening to Esme try to tell me things I already knew, I was more then eager for my practice session in fighting. I felt so sorry for all of the other vampires who had to attend Aro's daily rant. It was hard to believe that he could put me to sleep (not literally speaking, of course) faster then Esme could. But now I had the fighting lessons that were the second best thing to happen since I became a vampire. Bella was the number one best thing, of course.

I sighed in longing as I thought of her; her delightful laugh, her emotional deep brown eyes, her incredible smile, just her. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that I loved Bella Swan more then anything in the world. Of course, Tyler thought the same thing.

He had refused to leave her alone after we stopped being friends. Everywhere Bella went, Tyler tried to follow. It didn't matter that I couldn't read Bella's mind, I could still tell that she was fed up with him. Tyler kept trying to her, kept staring at her, kept asking her to hang out with him, and everyone thought he just sounded desperate. Demetri and I laughed about it after Demetri decided that Tyler wasn't worth being friends with.

Bella walked by me, nodding as she listened to Alice talk faster then any other vampire I knew. Jasper was right behind them and was watching his love, Alice, as she annoyed my love, Bella. Actually, I wasn't sure that Bella was annoyed but I knew I would be if I had to listen to Alice talk for eternity so I figured she was too. But she might have just been relieved that Tyler had to listen to Aro right now so he couldn't follow her.

We all entered the large room where Laurent, James, and Victoria were waiting. Emmet and Rosalie were already there, joined in a lip lock while the older vampires glared at them. Alice grinned when she saw them, and decided to copy them by kissing Jasper. I saw Bella looking trally awkward, and wondered how she would reacte if I offered to kiss her.

"Enough!" James roared, "Seperate yourselves or we will send you out right now. Today we are going to the forest to work on running and keeping enough concentration to escape any newborns that might stop you. For each person we left a path that will lead them around the forest in a formation you might fight in. You must stick to running as fast as you possibly can on that path while obstacles, members of the Volturi guard that offered to help us, will try and attack you. Th first person to the end of their path gets first choice in the next activity we try. Follow me."

James led us all outside to show us where our paths started. I smirked as I thought about how easy this would be; I was the fastest runner out of the six of us. I also knew when Laurent was going to yell for us to start, because of my ability to read his mind, so I started off half a second before everyone else. And for vampires, half a second means a lot. The path went everywhere so I tried to clear my thoughts of distraction, such as Bella, and concentrate on my surroundings. There was the briefest flash on movement in the trees around me so I braced myself for the upcoming impact of the guy whose thoughts I started to read. He planned to knock me out from infront so I jumped up just in time, and swung around, grabbed him by his shoulders, and flew him as far as I could into the forest. The guy didn't know what hit him, because of course he didn't know about my mind reading capabilities.

I continued along the path, fighting off the occasional idiot who thought they could beat me. It was almost impossible to beat a guy who could read your thoughts, who would know where you were going to move before you even moved. While running, I knew I was going to arrive first and get first choice in the next activity. Maybe we would have a partner activity, and I would be able to pick Bella as my partner. I could only hope.

The path finally ended and I saw only Laurent waiting, none of the others were here yet. There was no doubt in my mind that I had won the competition. Until I started to read Laurent's thought and realized I had only come in second. Bella had managed to beat me here.

"What? How did anyone manage to beat me? I thought I had won for sure." I grumbled.

Laurent laughed, "For someone who is visible, I am sure you went amazingly fast. But nobody could see or hear Isabella, so nobody could attack her."

For one stupid moment, I had forgotten about Bella's power. But now that I remembered, I didn't grudge her the win or her power. If invisibility meant that she would be safer when fighting the newborns, I was actually grateful of her power.

I ran ahead to where she was waiting, and watched her quietly. She didn't seem to notice that I was there, she was just sitting quietly and staring up at the sky. Once again I was struck by how beautiful she really was, even compared to all the other vampires.

We waited in silence until everyone else had come in, and then listened to James' next intructions. I was really starting to hate the guy, and his attitude.

"You call that running? I sure don't. And your win doesn't count, Isabella, because you were invisible the whole time. Now I want to see some real fighting. Emmet, Edward, and Alice, you are on one team. Isabella, Rosalie, and Jasper are on the other. Your task is to take down the other side, but do not kill them. Emmet, Edward, Alice, run to the other side of the forest and wait until I yell for you to start."

We did as James ordered even though I wanted to kill James for his complaint about Bella. She had won fairly because in war you were supposed to use whatever advantages you had and we were in war. James was just a complete jerk. And I couldn't believe the team he put me with. They were both idiots, so I knew I had to take charge.

"Emmet, take down Rosalie. Alice, take Jasper. Use whatever advantages you have and act quickly. Don't loose this." I mostly wanted to 'fight' Bella because I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt.

My team nodded and raced off when we heard James yell. My senses were all alert, but if Bella was invisible that wouldn't do me much good. There was suddenly something hitting my head so I knew Bella was there. I moved my hands around, trying to get a hold on her but it was impossible. She grabbed both of my hands, pinned them against my back, and forced my face into the ground.

"Bella." I whispered, "Are you there?" it was a stupid question, but it served its purpose.

"Yeah." she whispered back, "You should already know that."

It sounded like her lips were right next to my ear, speaking into my ear, so I turned my head and started to kiss her. Her invisibility flickered for a second, and then she was completely visible. I remembered my plan to distract her, make her become visible, and then defeat her, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself move away from her because I had wanted to kiss her for so long. And she was actually kissing me back this time.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and she put her hands in my hair, her fingers running through it. We stayed like that for the longest time, hours maybe, until I heard chuckling near my head. Normally someone wouldn't get that close to me without me noticing but I had been entirely focused on Bella.

"Aw. You two are so cute together." Emmet boomed, laughing hystericly.

Bella sat up and glared at him, "Don't be a pain, Emmet. Go kiss Rosalie or something."

A high pitched voice giggled and I spotted Alice, "Looks like someone is enjoying themselves. We finished the game hours ago, but had no idea where you two were. James was livid."

I lept up, "He is always mad about something. You guys didn't need to disrupt us." I grinned at Bella, but she only looked embarrassed.

"You had hours of fun. Come on, Bells." Alice grabbed my Bella's hand and dragged her away.

I started running towards the castle as well, with Emmet and Jasper on either side of me, "You should have seen Tyler's face when he heard that you were missing together." Emmet told me.

Chuckling, I said, "I can imagine. He really needs to stop following Bella around."

Jasper nodded, "Alice was complaining that she could never talk to Bella because Tyler was always around."

Both Emmet and I rolled our eyes, "Since when does that stop Alice? Your girlfriend will talk eternity away." I noted.

Emmet snorted, "Yeah, but at least she wasn't trying to kiss eternity away, like somebody here." they both grinned at me.

"Were you two planning on kissing forever?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I wish. We just lost track of time, is all. And Bella is a really good kisser." I smiled to myself.

"Don't want to hear it." Emmet said, and then a grin lit up his face, "But I bet Tyler would."

I groaned, "I hate him so much. He had better stay away from Bella, she belongs to me now."

Jasper nodded, "Well, she has been in love with you for quite a while now."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Oh, its just something Alice told me." he shrugged it off.

I wasn't about to let him off that easily, "What did Alice tell you?" the curiousity was killing me.

"Apparently Alice thought there was something going on between you two and she asked Bella. And Bella admitted that she liked you, a lot, but she thought you didn't like her. And you were only asking her out because of your bet with Rosalie."

I groaned, "Stupid Rosalie and her stupid bets!"

Emmet growled at me, "Don't blame Rose, Edward. Or I will be forced to hurt you."

His words reminded me that I had never talked to Emmet and Jasper like this, as if we were friends. They all thought I was too mean and arrogant to talk to them, and I wanted to stick to the stupid popularity like Rosalie, but that wasn't it. And now that I was talking to them, I actually wanted to be friends.

"I'll blame whoever I want," I said after a second, "If it weren't for Rosalie, I might have been with Bella earlier."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You aren't really with her, are you? You guys have kissed and all, but that doesn't make her your girlfriend. Unless you asked her?"

I swore under my breath, "No, I didn't ask. But that doesn't mean I can't right now." I left them to sprint towards Bella and Alice.

The girls turned to me, as I cut Alice off in mid-sentence. Alice was glaring at me, but bella smiled timidly, "Hey." I smiled at them both and decided to read Alice's mind.

_Oh, he is giving Bella that stupid crooked smile she said she loves. Why does he need to disrupt me while I am trying to talk to Bella about her relationship with the idiot? She was about to admit that she loves him! Why can't he go away? _

Alice's thoughts made me extremely happy, "I need to talk to Bella. Alone." Alice made a point to step on my foot before going to her boyfriend. Evil little pixie.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, her smile letting me know that she saw Alice stepping on my foot.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know something. You know the bet I made with Rosalie? Well, I don't care about it anymore." I watched Bella's face fall, "But I like you so much. I liked you before Rosalie's stupid bet and what happened today, that was because I wanted it to happen."

Bella was quiet, "Oh." she said after a second.

"Look, the point is, I wanted to know if you want to be my girlfriend? I think that I- no. I know that I love you. What do you say?"

She smiled, wider then I had ever seen, "Yes. I, um, love you too."

I took a step through the small distance still between us, gathered her in my arms, and kissed her.

Yeah, I am having a major writer's block right now, so please bear with me. I might or might not use the ideas you guys gave me, I won't say right now. But honestly, I am so desperate for ideas that I considered putting Jacob in the story. And considering I really don't like Jacob, that says alot.

BPOV: (Bella's)

After an amazing day of training, I leaned against my closet with a super long sigh. Just thinking about the events, which mostly revolved around kissing Edward and then him asking me to be his girlfriend, made me smile and Iput a finger to my lips. Even though I couldn't remember much of my human past, I doubt I had ever met a guy that was such a good kisser. Edward was just perfect.

Of course, Alice just had to ruin my perfect moment of blissful memories, by rushing into me and squealing, jumping up and down, and clapping. Even for a vampire, she had too much energy.

"You guys are finally together! That is so cute! You have had a crush on him for like ever." As if I didn't already know that.

"Yeah, Alice. And you just interrupted my daydreaming. Shame on you." I teased.

Rosalie laughed, "Is _Bella _actually mad? I never thought I would see the day."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella gets mad all the time, she is just so stubborn. Kind of like you." she surveyed us both and it was all I could do not to strangle her for comparing me to Rosalie.

Rosalie obviously thought the same way, "Are you kidding? I am nothing like her! For one thing, she actually likes Edward Masen. For another, have you seen her sense of fashion? Or should I say lack of?"

Personally, I didn't think I look that bad, but Alice disagreed, "True, Bella does have a complete lack of fashion knowledge. But I am helping her in that department. But have you looked at your personality similarities? You guys are both completely stubborn about whatever is in front of your face and you both hate being proved wrong."

Rosalie and I exchanged a suffering look at Alice's words, "Look, Alice, lots of people are that way. You are like that as much as anybody else, so look who is talking. It doesn't mean Rosalie and I are alike in any way." What didn't Alice get?

Alice shrugged, "Okay, maybe. Then we are all a like!" she squealed once more.

I was completely exasperated; doesn't the girl ever give up? Or maybe she had a different motive in her stupid nattering. Maybe she was trying to get the two of us to get along and be friends. Rosalie and I as friends. Yeah, right, not going to happen.

"Alice, did your head get knocked around too much during the fight?" Rosalie wanted to know as she stared at herself in a mirror and applied a lipgloss.

Alice scowled, "You two are impossible!" she threw her hands up, "I mean, can't a person even make an observation around here?"

At the same time, Rosalie and I said, "No." We looked away, embarrassed that we were both thinking the same thing.

I decided I had had enough of Alice's talk, "What is this really about? For some reason I get the feeling that your observations aren't for randomness's sake."

Alice smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah, I guess. I sort of had a vision today during class. In the vision, the three of us were all friends. Don't you think it would be better that way?"

I guess it did make sense if we were going to have to work with each other, but Rosalie decided to be the stubborn one, "Friends with you two? As if." she started rummaging through a makeup bag.

I had known there was a reason I didn't want to be friends with her, but Alice didn't give up, "Okay, we have to train together, go to class together, live together, and soon we will have to fight together. We should at least get along so that we can trust each other. How can you fight in a group without trusting the other members of the group?"

I decided to give in first, "We make a truce. A truce to try and not despise each other, okay, Rosalie?" I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

She stared at it for a second before shaking it, "Okay, fine."

Alice started growling, "What kind of a truce is that? Yes, I agree to try not to hate you? Thats like saying I agree to try not to rip you apart limb by limb but no guarentes because I am only going to try. How about we make a truce to put aside any mean thoughts we have about each other and start afresh?"

We all thought about that for a second, before nodding. Alice smiled, "Okay, so a fresh start. I'm Alice!" She was taking this slightly too far.

Rosalie actually cracked a genuine smile, "I'm Rosalie."

The both turned to me and I struggled not to laugh, "I'm Bella."

Then, Alice being Alice, she started a conversation that we all tried to put some input into. It wasn't really that hard when Alice talks enough for ten people, only stopping at little breaks for someone to acknowledge everything she just said. She was great friend, she could just be a bit hyper.

After awhile the door opened and the boys came in. By the boys, I mean Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Edward caught my eye as he entered and smiled his crooked grin. I just stood there, gawking at him like an idiot. He took a step next to me, and then kissed me lightly before turning to the rest of the group with his arm around my waist.

Emmett grinned, "Nice to see you all getting along, ladies. And Edward stopped being such an arrogant freak when he saw my amazing charisma." Emmett winked at Rosalie.

I pretended to sigh, "Oh crap, my new boyfriend is being stolen by another guy."

Edward made a gagging motion, "Don't make me throw up. As if I would give up you for a guy! Actually, I wouldn't give you up for another girl." He kissed my forhead.

Emmett looked affronted, "Anyone would be honored to have me as their boyfriend!" he claimed.

Jasper smirked, "Sorry, Emmett, but I don't think Edward is interested. Actually, I don't think anyone in their right mind is interested."

Rosalie put her hand in Emmett's "Well, I am."

Edward suddenly smiled as if a thought had entered his mind, "Ha! I guess I won the bet! I am with Bella, but you aren't with Jasper."

Alice cleared her throat, "I'm prepared to fight for Jasper so you aren't getting him. He is all mine."

An extreme look of happiness passed Jasper's face, and then everyone was smiling. I couldn't feel the affects of Jasper's power, but I was willing to bet his mood made everyone else ecstatic to.

Jasper spoke to Alice in a low, but loving voice, "Speaking of which..."

Okay, that is such a great cliffie, if I do say so myself. It is probably really easy to guess what happens next but not all the events are going to be expected. I'm slightly prone to very unexpected turns. (Did I say slightly? What I mean is I am obsessed to letting people think they know what is going to happen, but then changing it.) And I won't say any more. You will just have to wait and read the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you hope will happen!

After a very very long break, I have decided to update. I have finally thought out what will happen, and so no more writer's block! Yeah! Thank you to anyone who gave me ideas; you guys are awesome and so are your ideas. I decided to incorporate some suggestions into the story, but I won't say which ones.

From the last chapter:

_Alice cleared her throat, "I'm prepared to fight for Jasper so you aren't getting him. He is all mine."_

_An extreme look of happiness passed Jasper's face, and then everyone was smiling. I couldn't feel the affects of Jasper's power, but I was willing to bet his mood made everyone else ecstatic to. _

_Jasper spoke to Alice in a low, but loving voice, "Speaking of which..." _

EPOV: (Edward's)

Jasper tucked one hand into his pocket as he got down on one knee and stared up into Alice's shocked face. She clearly wasn't expecting this turn of events, but the rest of us were smiling as we watched the exchange between our friends. Jasper pulled out a small, pink velvet box and held it in front of Alice. He opened the lid to reveal a huge pink diamond sitting on a silver ring. Alice gasped.

"Alice, will you marry me?" Jasper asked her.

Alice looked confused, as if in internal conflict for a second. We all waited for her to say something but she didn't. After a minute, Jasper's smile slipped and I decided to read her mind.

_No. No. Any ring but that one. How could he have picked out the one from my vision? The one that I will wear when I am killed? What do I do? And now Jasper looks so sad, he probably thinks I don't want to marry him. Which I do. I just don't want that ring. Even if it is insanely beautiful and so perfect for me. _

She finally faked a smile, "Yes, Jasper, of course I will marry you. I love you. I'm just so overwealmed."

Jasper beamed once more. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, kissed her hand, and stood up. We all clapped for the couple, but I was wondering what was going to happen to Alice. And if she got hurt, Bella would be devastated. Perhaps Alice would manage to tell Jasper that she needed a different ring. Or maybe she would be too scared of hurting his feelings, and would keep the ring she would wear to her death.

"So, I was thinking we could get married before going off to fight." Jasper was saying, "Of course I want you to have the big gorgeous wedding that I know you want, but do you think you can plan it in a few short weeks? We can always have another wedding when we get back."

Alice thought dryly, _If I survive to have another wedding. _

Of course she hid her thoughts and answered, "Yes, of course! I have so much to plan, though. I am thinking a pink theme, or would you prefer white? And I know this really good flower shop in the city that can order in pink roses with white lilies and these amazing pink tulips. And I am sure I can order in this special white fabric that is like cashmere, except lighter, and can easily be died pink to make a dress like this one that I saw in the mall that was absolutely perfect..."

Alice's rambling was only cut off when she got a sudden vision. She was standing at an alter in a long pink dress, with Jasper standing next to her in a traditional black tuxedo. Next to Alice were Rosalie and Bella, who were both wearing pink bridesmaid and next to Jasper were Emmett and I in tuxedos. In the pews looking onto the alter sat Esme and Carlisle. The whole room was covered in pink material, and it looked like someone had let Alice loose with rolls of pink cloth without thinking about the consequences.

Alice broke off from her vision and grinned happily, "I just saw the wedding, and it looked amazing!" she seemed to forget all about her earlier vision, because she was so cheerful about her future wedding.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry Jasper, your wedding is going to be covered in pink."

Everyone laughed, and began to talk about the wedding. Nobody guessed what had been going through Alice's mind before, and they believed her odd behaviour to have been shock. Only I knew the truth, but I wasn't going to let anyone know Alice's secret. It was for her to tell, when she was ready. Then it didn't seem to matter at all, because Jasper's mood was rubbing off on me and I became as excited as everyone else.

I looked around at my new friends, and met Bella's eyes. I had forgotten that I couldn't read her mind, and now, as I tried to read the analyzing look in her eyes, I wondered if she knew more then she let on. Her smiled seemed slightly false, and she seemed distracted by something. She had to be smarter then anyone else I knew, if she could look beyond the happy atmosphere to what really lay behind it all.

"I need to go tell Esme!" Alice shrieked, "Can you guys come with me?"

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett agreed but Bella paused, "Actually, I need to talk to Edward for a second. But we will catch up in a second. And congradulations, Alice." Bella smiled warmly at Alice.

Alice looked between us, and understanding lit up her eyes. Reading her mind, I could see that she knew we both suspected something. She nodded, and led the eager group out to Esme. Bella remained quiet for a minute,not meeting my eyes, and I felt myself compelled to speak.

"Do you know?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head, "Not exactly. But something is going on with Alice. She doesn't seem likely to tell me, but I wondered if you might?"

"Sorry. It is Alice's secret to tell if she wants to. It wouldn't be right to use my special skills without permission." I couldn't find it in myself to tell Bella, and worry her.

"Your a good guy, Edward, you know that? But I need to know so that I can help Alice. It had something to do with her ring, she looked horrified to see it. So is means something to her but she hasn't seen it yet. So she has to have seen it in her vision. I'm guessing something bad happens when she is wearing that ring?" wow, Bella was amazing at figuring things out.

"Something really bad happens." I told her, "But I can't say what it is. It wouldn't be right."

Bella smiled smugly, and closed the space between us to wrap both her arms around my waist. She kissed one of my cheeks before leaning closer to whisper into my ear.

"I really want to know, Edward."

I had never seen her so determined to find something out. This certainly wasn't Bella-like behaviour. But I found myself too consumed with a need for her to think any more on that.

"She sees herself dying while wearing the ring." I murmured, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

Bella jumped away, looking panicked, "Oh, no. Oh, no. You can't be serious. Where is she? Where is Alice?" with a frantic look, she raced off to find her best friend.


	14. Chapter 12

Since I just don't really like the way this story is going, I am considering ending it soon. I'm guessing about two or three more chapters until its over. But they will probably be long chapters, so please continue reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

BPOV

I ran down the hall, trying to find my best friend. Remembering that she was going to tell Esme, I went over to Esme's room and waited for Alice to come out. Why was she more concentrated on planning a wedding then staying alive?

I could hear everyone squealing about wedding details for several minutes, and then they all came out. Alice didn't look surprised to see me standing their with a worried expression, and she sent everyone away before walking down the hallways with me.

"He told you." she guessed.

I replied, "Yes. Are you going to tell Jasper?"

"He already knows."

"He knows that it is the ring in your vision?" I clarified.

Alice looked away, "Um, not really. But Bella, you can't say anything! It will make Jasper feel so badly, and I don't want that. I want to get married to Jasper, and I think the ring suits me."

"Yes, but you will die with that ring on. Which would you rather have; a pretty ring to wear for a little while, or your life?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "I don't think the ring matters that much. I bet I will be in the same situation with or without the ring. And don't try to convince me otherwise, Bella, I won't listen. Just please trust me on this, thats all I'm asking. "

I looked at her innocent, pleading face, "I'm just worried about you, Alice. Fine, have it your way, but please try to keep yourself alive."

She smiled, "I will."

I hugged her, "Good. And congratulations on getting married."

"Thanks." Alice said.

Then she purposely changed the conversation to where she would get her perfect dress from in a short amount of time. She seemed very excited by all the wedding details, but I occasionally saw a dark shadow pass over her face as she thought about her upcoming problem. We continued talking, me trying to distract her from worrying now, until James found us and started to yell at us about missing classes. Apparently he hadn't figured out that the six of us were past ready to fight, as we all knew. But rather then continue getting yelled at, we went to where we were to get trained, and then grumbled with Rosalie about James, Victoria, Laurent, and the Volturi brothers. It still surprised me that Rosalie was becoming a friend, slowly but surely.

After a very long training session, over twenty four hours, we started to get bored and James let us all go. Alice began squealing about a girls night, so we ran to the mall, bought a huge television, set it up in the room Esme let us use, and put in a dvd. It seemed like an almost human thing for the three of us to be watching The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, while giggling about our boyfriends and exchanging secrets. Of course, the speed at which we talked, the fact that we laughed at all the human situations in the movie, and that there wouldn't be any sleep at the sleepover made it slightly less human. After the movie ended, we continued to talk amongst ourselves and I found myself getting closer yet to Alice and Rosalie.

"I feel a tradition in the making." Alice giggled after we had gone through most of her wedding details.

Rosalie grinned, "Yeah, a definite tradition. It shall become our tradition for eternity."

Another dark look crossed Alice's expression, "Eternity." she repeated softly.

I knew at that second that I would do anything in my power to save my best friend from the danger that lurked in her future.

Yeah, sorry, this was a filler chapter. The next I think three chapters I have already thought out and then the story shall be over. Thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction so far! Also, please check out my poll and vote on what story I should focus on. Thanx.


	15. Chapter 13

I finally wrote another chapter. I'm trying to get this story done quickly, but now I sort of like it again. Because I just got an idea that I sort of like. Which makes this chapter my favourite one yet. But enough of my author's note, here is the story. (With the disclaimer first, of course)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

EPOV

Time was slowly ticking down. As each day passed, there was the ever emerging thought of the upcoming fight. Two weeks had passed since Aro had told us of our time limit and things kept getting worse. Alice and Jasper's wedding was also preparing, while Emmett struggled to think if he should propose to Rosalie or not. Alice had already seen him marrying Rosalie before we went off to fight so I didn't worry too much about that. Especially when there were more pressing matters at hand.

Bella and I were still very close but I felt her keeping her distance. The problem with Alice's ring was just the beginning of her concerns. She hated the thought of destroying all the newborns who hadn't been given any other options to their lives. Aro was also trying to force her to use our natural source of blood to make her stronger but she argued. Sometimes it seemed like she argued with everyone these days. With Aro about her feeding source; with Alice about her vision with the ring; with James, Laurent, and Victoria about fighting techniques, with Bree and Angela about her new friendships with Rosalie and Alice; and with me. The argument between Bella and I was about her fighting. I didn't want her to get hurt by the newborns so I tried to convince her to run away from the Volturi. Bella didn't want to fight but she also didn't want to leave the five of us to deal with the problem. Her self-sacrificing side certainly wasn't helping me to keep her safe. As time wore on, I found myself constantly in Carlisle's presence, asking him for advice about my problems. Carlisle always seemed to have an answer for me, even if it wasn't what I was looking for.

After yet another argument with Bella I went down to his room for help. When I arrived, Esme was there as well. They both were sitting down and gestured for me to sit as well. I remained standing because I had a tendency to pace if I needed to clear my head.

"Another disagreement, Edward?" Esme asked with a frown.

I nodded, "We don't have much time left and she refuses to change her mind. So I tried being reasonable and making a compromise but that didn't work either. Bella is being too stuborn."

"What was the compromise?" Carlisle asked.

"Since human blood is stronger, I suggested that I would let her go to the first fight only if she used human blood. She still said no."

"Edward, that is hardly a compromise. You know Bella doesn't want to hurt humans and it doesn't affect her strength that much. Perhaps you should try our 'vegetarian' ways as well. It might help you with some of your frustration about this life," Carlisle said.

I stared at him; how did he know that I felt like a monster? That being a vampire, a creature of the night and a monster at heart, wasn't something I was proud of. But I had already lost my soul and living off of animals wasn't going to bring it back. Surely Carlisle could understand that.

"It isn't that simple! If I'm already a member of the eternally damned I don't see why I should care anymore. But I can't loose Bella and I can't let her fight. If she got hurt- I don't know what I would do. She is everything to me. She can't get hurt," my voice was reduced to a quiet whine.

Carlisle replied slowly because he was thinking about his answer, "Do you consider Bella to be eternally damned? Do you think she doesn't have a chance at an afterlife? That just because she was turned into a vampire by Volturi members so that she can help with newborns that are killing humans, she lost her soul?"

His question made me miserable, "Yes." I muttered, childishly.

"Well, I disagree. If she didn't have a soul, do you think she would have developed the concious that stops her from drinking from humans? Probably not. What we are, what we have become, is something that maybe is unexplainable, but aren't humans unexplainable too? Nobody can really say where either species came from and nobody can really say if anybody has a chance at an afterlife. But I believe we do and there isn't anything that says vampires don't have the same chance just because they were changed, mostly against their own will. But if you are really that worried about your soul or death, I suggest you make the most of this life. Do not waste your time before the fight, fighting. Both you and Bella are stubborn but both of you are intelligent enough to come to some sort of an agreement. Perhaps you could try hunting with her, just once, to see her way of life and spend some time together?" he suggested.

I pinched the top of my nose and tried to think but my mind was so messed up at that minute, "Okay, fine. I don't agree with you on most of your points but it wouldn't hurt to go hunting with Bella. Thanks for the advice, Carlisle."

He just nodded and watched me sprint away towards the love of my life. Bella was sitting with Rosalie and they were going through Alice's wardrobe. I didn't see Alice but I heard a loud squealing coming from deep inside her closet so I took it that Alice was there as well.

My love looked up from the clothes and smiled at me despite the argument we had, had before I went to Carlisle. She stood up and kissed me lightly and I wondered how a soul-less monster such as myself had managed to have the love of an angel. Bella was just so perfect.

"I love you," she whispered quietly against my lips.

I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair, "I love you too. I'm so sorry about earlier."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry. I know you were just doing what you thought was best. But can try and forget about that?"

I smiled, "Sure. I was just thinking... maybe we could go hunting together? You could show me how you hunt and we could have some time together."

Bella pulled back and watched my expression with curious eyes. If only I could read her mind, "What? I mean, are you sure? You don't have to."

"I'm sure." I pulled her close once more and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. You won't regret it- it'll be fun. Come on," she put an arm around my waist and tried to pull me out of the room. I didn't let her.

"I'll do the running. Climb on my back." I gently pulled her onto my back and grabbed her hands to wrap them around my neck.

"Edward-"

"If we are going hunting _your _way, we get there _my_ way. Deal?" I smiled to myself.

"Fine." she grumbled. I chuckled.

"Hold on tight, my Bella." And then I was running far away from the suffocating Volturi castle to the nearest forest. I didn't smell much wildlife so I kept going until nearly half an hour had past of my fastest running and she forced me to stop.

"This is good." Bella told me. Then she showed me how she did her hunting. We found several deer but I wasn't really hungry and the 'flavour' would definitely take getting used to. My main concern was spending time with Bella, which I finally got. After hunting we went off running around the forest while we talked. She brought up the subject of Alice's vision which made me think of our own earlier argument. I just brought it up when we both heard far-off voices discussing something. Both of us got curious. We headed towards the voices and saw James and Victoria talking. Bella tried to get closer but I put an arm around her waist.

Bella said, "You stay here, Edward. Can you read their minds from here?" I nodded, "Okay, well, thats your power. And my power lets me get closer." With a wink, she turned invisible and then I was alone. I concentrated on listening to the two vampires in front of me.

"James," Victoria hissed, "Everything is not going according to plan. The Volturi have commanded their respect and they will find out. I say we escape as quickly as possible." Her mind was screaming the same thing: _They are going to kill us. The Volturi are more powerful then we know. And the six... the six are a danger, too._

Whatever they were talking about had James take a different view, "Stop worrying, Victoria. I know what I am doing. There isn't a match for me yet. Besides, 'the six', as they are known, are well within my plans. You forget that they no longer listen to the Volturi, they get training from us. When it comes down to it, I have no doubt that they will be more eager to help with our plans then our enemy's. Besides, they all want to get their loved ones out of the fight and the only way to do that is to join us. And its not like we need them all. I should think Edward and Isabella would suffice; they are the most powerful. Edward is already trying to get his little girlfriend out of the fight and if it meant he would have to join us to save her, so be it. Of course Isabella would do whatever we told her for his sake." _And if it all comes down to it, we can trick them all into thinking we kidnapped their soulmates so that they fight for us. Soulmates behave like humans, after all. So self-sacrificing for their love. _James thought.

Victoria was still unsure, "Alright then. But if anyone finds out about anything before they should, then we kill them and get out of here, okay? And I mean it, James. Even Laurent agrees that is it getting rather risky."

James wasn't fazed, "We always knew it was risky. But would you rather remain a slave to the will of the Volturi for eternity? I say it is about time that somebody destroys the Volturi." _And then I can control the vampire world. _His evil thoughts continued.

"Of course I want them defeated," Victoria stated, "I'm just pointing out the risks. Sometimes it is better to pull out of your plans and try again later when you have a better oppertunity. But forget I said anything. I believe you know what is best, my love."

I was slightly confused about their conversation but I took it that James had inacted some plot to destroy the Volturi and put himself in their place. I hardly cared about that part because I didn't care for the Volturi, but I did care that he planned to use my friends, and my Bella, as his tools. James and Victoria had to be stopped; but first I had to find out their complete plan. And get Bella back by my side, of course.

Now I have lots of ideas, so chapter will probably be posted faster. Plus I have so much time and nothing to do so I might as well write. R&R

p.s. I have been wondering forever, what does OOC or something like that mean? So many people use it but I am so confused.

-addict.to.reading


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nothing. Nada thing. But soon I shall own a copy of Breaking Dawn!! Yeah!!

BPOV:

Edward and I met back up at the castle of the Volturi. We both knew about the treachery of James and Victoria and their plans for us. Neither of us were eager to part take in their plot but we didn't support the Vultruim, either. Edward and I both longed to leave the politics of vampires and live on our own. We had discussed this one day after a fight and the only reason we stayed was for our friends.

"We have to tell the others." was the first thing I whispered to Edward.

He shook his head, "Will they believe us? I know they don't like James and Victoria, but this is something completely different altogether. Maybe we should tell the Volturi brothers."

They were the last people I was willing to tell, "Perhaps Carlisle and Esme, then? They might know what to do. You are always going to Carlisle for advice."

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Sure. Let's tell Carlisle and Esme. But what if James and Victoria overhear us? I don't think they would be very pleased to know that we are aware of their plans. You should have heard what James was thinking during the conversation."

I grimaced, "I think I can guess. I should ask Carlisle and Esme to go hunting with us, then. And we can tell them what is happening while we are out. I'll go ask them now. Wait here for me, please?"

Edward agreed and I went off to find the couple. They were still in Carlisle's room and didn't look at all surprised to see me. I guessed that they thought I wanted to talk to them about my relationship problems. Both of their faces revealed curiosity when I asked them to go hunting with Edward and I at that minute. Still, they decided to follow me out to where Edward was waiting. Then the four of us started running in the opposite direction I had seen James and Victoria in. We went further then necassary to keep out of hearing range as an extra precaution. Esme and Carlisle seemed to realize I had no intention to hunt because they stared at Edward and I for a brief second, waiting for an explanation.

Edward started, "Bella and I were hunting when we heard someone come up near us. It was Victoria and James, who were in an argument. They were discussing their plans to overthrow the Volturi using Bella, myself, and our friends." he went on to explain everything we had heard and what he had picked up on using his powers.

Esme looked astonished but Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, "I thought something was off about those two," he murmured, "But not quite to this extent. I wonder what their complete plans are?"

Esme continued for him, "Obviously nothing good. But I wonder what the coincidence is with the newborn problem appearing right before it is discovered that they have plans to destory the Volturi. Is it a coincidence? Or something else?"

Edward thought about that, "They didn't mention making the newborns but I wouldn't put it past them. But I realize we don't know everything they have planned so how do we respond to the threat? Tell the Volturi? Comfront them? Get out before we are involved?" he put an arm around my waist.

I scowled, "Get out? We have to help the problem. As terrible as the Volturi are now, I can only imagine James would be worse. Edward, we can't run away."

Carlisle disagreed, "No. You can't defeat them yet. There is still much to learn about their plans. Just watch carefully and be ready to respond to whatever happens."

We all argued over the problem for several more minutes before deciding to do as Carlisle suggested. I couldn't imagine just waiting for something awful to happen but I didn't have a choice. Until the oppertunity presented itself, the four of us would keep quiet and not do anything. It was lucky that Edward and I were less impulsive then our friends or we would be able to manage.

As it went, there was nothing more to be said. Edward and I said goodbye and made our way to where we lways met for training. We struggled to keep our thoughts concealed from James, Victoria, Laurent, and our friends. They all wanted to know what was wrong but eventually summed it up to another fight. Neither Edward nor I corrected that assumption.

After practice, Alice dragged Rosalie and I to try on bridesmaid dresses at a designer's studio. Alice had ordered the designer to make clothes especially for us. She finally tried on her vision perfect wedding dress. It was floor length, with a corset and tight strings across her back as the top part that flowed into endless folds of fabric that had to weigh more then Alice did. The corset top had delicate pink lace and tiny sequins for decoration and was completely strapless. The skirt part had several different layers seperated by a series of real pink roses. The dress was made of real silk, equisite lace, and rare roses imported from another continent. It was outrageously expensive and definitely worth it.

Alice looked like a petite princess in her gorgeous dress and little tiara studded with jewels. The designer, Rosalie, and I gasped when Alice stepped out of the dressing room. Even with vampire beauty I had never seen anyone look so breathtaking. Jasper would not be able to take his eyes off his beautiful bride on their wedding day. That much was obvious.

"What do you think?" Alice asked us nervously, watching our reactions.

Rosalie grinned, "Perfect. You look great, Alice. Jasper is going to love it."

They turned for my response, "You look like a princess. You were made for that dress, Alice."

She giggled, "Technically, I was made to destory newborns," she said this at a speed the designer couldn't understand, "But I'll take the dress over the newborns anyday. You guys really like it?"

"Yes!" Rosalie and I shrieked.

So Alice paid the extraordinary sum for her wedding dress, changed back into her clothes, and took the now-covered gown from the designer. He looked extremely sad to see it go.

"You want to model it on the runway?" he asked in desperation, "It is my most remarkable design yet. 'Would be a shame to not display the gown to the public."

But Alice said no, and we headed back to the castle. The boys arrived back at the same time we did; they had just gone for their own fittings. Both Alice and Jasper were extremely excited for the wedding that was just days away. And frankly, the rest of us were excited, too. Only Edward and I had more then just the wedding to think of in upcoming days.

R&R & answer my poll, please.


	17. Chapter 15

_Just a quick author's note, but I was wondering if I should change the rating of my story? I wonder if T is the right rating. Nothing gets more mature from the rest of the chapters, but I'm just not sure if I gave the story the right rating. Please give me your suggestions!  
_

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. Like thats new.

APOV (Alice pov. I promise this is a one time thing and then I will get back to Bella and Edward's povs.)

It was four hours before the wedding and I was incredibly nervous. The whole thing seemed to be such an amazing chance and yet something completely out of my grasp. I was marrying Jasper in just two hours. And sometime soon after that, we were going to be seperated. At least, if my vision was right, I would be leaving Jasper in the future. Leaving him to deal with the newborn wars and the danger they caused. I wondered if maybe it wasn't right for me to agree to marry him and strengthen our relationship only to leave him later, and me knowing I was leaving him. Bella and I had talked about my worries but she always freaked out when I brought up my upcoming death.

Bella. Another person I would leave behind after growing so attatched in such a short time. She was the sweetest friend I could possibly have. Edward would have to take good care of her when I was gone. It was sort of ironic how my nice, caring friend, could fall in love with Edward, with his temper and personality. Actually, he wasn't that bad and he really loved her; almost as much as Jasper loved me. But of course nobody could possibly love anybody more then I loved Jasper. He was the foundation that supported me everyday in this knew life filled with visions, bloodlust, and danger. He was the one that helped me calm down when I got overeager about anything. He was the one who understood me and completed me in a way I had never though possible. I loved Jasper more then anything in the world. But who would take care of him when I was gone? Who would support him after all our dreams and lives together had been torn apart? Who would hold him closely and promise it would be alright after I no loger existed?

Maybe getting married was a big mistake. Perhaps I should reconsider and think about just how much worse it will be for him if I die right after we marry. It would tear him apart, I was sure. Just then I got a vision of me walking down the isle, in jeans and an oversized hoddie, to tell Jasper that I had to call off the wedding for reasons I couldn't explain. He looked at me in horror, trying to read my emotions, no doubt, and then started to dry sob. Everyone in the room, including me, was affected by his mood and we all looked a sullen, breaking, bunch. Only Bella escaped to throw her arms around me and try to convince me to tell everyone my reasons so that they could protect me. I refused and ran back down the isle to mourn in private.

No, that wasn't what I needed to do. That would only make things worse. My mind fought to get back the vision of my perfect pink wedding with everyone I cared about; especially Jasper. I had to marry Jasper. I loved him too much not to.

"Alice?" his enchanting voice called out in a whisper, "Are you okay?" his arms went around me.

I had been sitting on the floor in my large closet, hiding behind my beloved clothing. Now I was in the presence of the person I loved more then clothes, loved more then anything, but I still couldn't relax, "Yes, I'm fine, Jasper. Just nervous, is all." I lied.

He knew me better then that. Not to mention the fact that he could sense my emotions, "No, you're not. What is really wrong?" Jasper lifted up my chin to look into his memorising eyes and sent a wave off calm over me.

It just so happened that sharing that perfect moment, alone with the man of my dreams, calmed me more then his power ever could, "Its nothing, Jasper," I whispered after a moment, "Just some stupid concerns I was thinking about- but never mind."

Anybody else would have laughed it off as a fashion concern of mine, but not Jasper. He actually looked worried, "Are you sure? Alice, if you are having any second thoughts about marrying me, it's okay. I'll understand, I promise. I just want you to be happy."

I leaned my forehead against his and stared into his eyes, trying to convey to him how much I loved him without any words, "No. I want to marry you, I really do. I've never been happier then I am when I am with you. You are everything to me, Jasper."

He smiled a bit, "And you are everything to me, Alice. I love you."

We sat there in the closet, smiling at each other and yet not speaking a word, for over an hour. Then I declared that I had to get ready and he reluctantly left. Yes, I had to marry him. There was nothing else to it.

Bella and Rosalie were in my closet less then half a second after Jasper left. Rosalie was holding my perfect dress in her arms and Bella carried all the accesories. Like my sparkly pink stilettos that had cost me a near fortune. They were almost as much as the spectacular gown made by a world famous wedding dress designer. Both of my best friends were already in their pink Valentino bridesmaid dresses. I couldn't pick a maid of honor so they both were maids of honor. My other friends, Jane and Jessica, had agreed to be my other bridesmaids for the night. They arrived right afetr Bella and Rosalie helped me into my gown. I had picked out matching pink dresses for them that looked amazing in comparison to Bella and Rosalie's dresses. If there was one thing I knew, it was fashion. All four of my best friends got me ready for the most important day of my life and then settled down to watch a movie as my last get-together-with-the-girls while I was single. Rosalie had bought the movie Mama Mia and we all agreed it was the best choice. The last couple of hours before I was a married woman passed in a fantastic and completely distracting fun time. We laughed so much that the other newborns started to give us dirty glares of annoyance. Then my time was up and the group headed outside for the ceremony to take place. Since it was such a nice day I had decided the marriage should take place outside, in the middle of the forest. It just seemed like such a magical idea if I could actually be sparkling a much as my shoes on my wedding day.

Some trees had been cleared to put in pews for the audience to sit. Jasper and I decided to invite all the newborns as well as Carlisle, Esme, James, Victoria, Laurent, Marcus, Cairo, and Aro. Aro had gotten a liscence to be a priest so that we wouldn't scare a human priest by sparkling in the sunlight. The guests were all sitting down with Jasper and his friends, Emmett, Edward, Alec, and Erik, standing at the front in their tuxes. As my bridesmaids led the way down the isle, my eyes met Jasper's and stayed there the whole time. I could see the deep emotions; trust, happiness, sincerity, and love, in Jasper's eyes and knew he saw the same in mine. We were meant to be together forever and that was obvious on our day.

I finally reached him and realized that even though the Volturi created us to kill their enemies, we were created for each other. It was about time we were finally united in every way possible.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I whispered to Jasper, knowing he would understand what I was really saying.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." he whispered back.

We both smiled at each other as he took my hand in his and we turned to face Aro. Aro made us recite our vows which we did while never breaking eye contact with each other. Then he finally pronounced us husband and wife and we shared a sweet kiss that portrayed our love for one another. Jasper and I turned to face our friends and they all cheered for us. I had never been so happy as I was in that moment.

The day went on to dancing and celebrating. My friends gave us presents they had bought and I pretended to be surprised by them, as if I didn't already know what I was getting, but I don't think I fooled anybody. Esme and Carlisle let us use their house on a beach in South America for our honeymoon. Rosalie had gotten me a pair of Jimmy Choo boots that had made me literally have to be torn away from them during a shopping trip. She gave Jasper covers for his most prized possesion; his ipod. Emmett gave me a chanel purse that I was pretty much sure Rosalie had picked out, and gave Jasper a book about human emotions as a joke. Edward gave me a gift card to my favourite designer store and Jasper got a baseball bat. Bella gave me a necklace from Tiffany's with a key silver key haning off. She handed me a big pink box decorated with words like 'fashion' and 'shoes', all around it.

"Use the key to open the box." Bella told me. Inside the box were all the dvds we had ever watched during our many girl nights. There were also several movies that I planned to see in the future, "Because you need something to do when you have forever." she explained with a grin.

"You are just trying to get out of shopping." I countered.

Bella laughed, "You caught me."

She gave Jasper a whole bunch of old western movies because he loved Texas, where he was born. She also bought him a cowboy hat that made me grimace from the lack of style but made everyone else laugh.

We ended the celebration with giving everyone hugs and then running back to get our suitcases for our honeymoon. Jasper was waiting outside for me because he only had one bag while I had six. Two were empty though, so that I could buy things during the trip. What surprised me was that Jasper was waiting outside with a beautiful yellow porsche. He was leaning against the door and held out the keys to the car for me.

"This is my wedding present to you." he told me.

I could only gawk at it, "How did I not see this coming?" I asked in shock.

Jasper laughed, "I bought it while you were getting ready with the girls. I knew I was going to have to buy your present at the last minute when you were completely distracted or else you would see. Do you like it?"

I flew to hug him, "Oh, of course I do! Jasper, I love it! I love you! You are so amazing."

It was such a surprise that he had managed to keep buying a turbo 911 porsche from me. I instantly though that my gift for him seemed dull in comparison. After all, the love of my life bought me a limited edition car and I had bought him a rolex watch and a private box at a baseball game for a year to try and help him bring back all his human memories of playing the game. It was obvious who had found the better present. So I thanked him profoundly before giving my duller present to him. He said he loved it, though, and then we were off.

The island was amazing with crystal clear water and amazing ocean caves to explore. I found the three days we spent there were the best three days of my lives; vampire or human. When the perfect honeymoon ended, we were both sad to leave. But time was now ending and we had a short time to prepare before fighting. A very short time. Five days, to be exact. We arrived at the castle to find our friends in a gloomy mood. They cheered up to ask up about our honeymoon until James called us away for practice. That night, I was hanging out with Jasper, in another one of our private moments, when Rosalie and Bella interrupted. They both demanded that I join them in the girls room. I followed them into Rosalie's closet where she began to explain.

"So, Alice. While you were away, some stuff happened. Actually, Emmett saw how happy you guys were together and seemed to realize exactly how much time we had left. So he proposed to me. Now, we wanted to get married as soon as possible but you are one of my best friends so I decided to wait for you guys to come back. And now you have so you are coming to my wedding. I want it to be done in secret because of something Bella told me the night after you guys left. Something that now makes me want to hide exactly what I feel for Emmett because it is dangerous for James, Victoria, and Laurent to find out."

My eyes went wide and Bella answered the question I was about to ask, "Its a long story. But you can't tell anyone because I was sworn not to tell you guys. If Edward found out, I would be in so much trouble. So don't say anything."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, and then her eyes flickered to the door, "Someone's coming. Be quiet." the door was wrenched open and Emmett leaned his big head in.

"Oh good. You guys are in here. Are you ready, Rosalie?" he asked.

Rose nodded and took of the black Volturi cape I hadn't realized she was wearing. Underneath was a blood red dress that clung to all of her curves and was definitely made for her. Emmett let out a low whistle at the sight and pulled her up. Bella and I followed them all the way out to the forest where Jasper and I had married. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were already there. Carlisle was acting as the priest and the rest of us were witnesses. It was a brief wedding that ended as silently as it started. I had luckily bought everyone gifts during the vacation so I had a dress for Rose and a pink punching bag for Emmett. He grinned when he saw it, took one swing, and broke the bag. We all laughed quietly and made our way back up to the Voltrui castle. Rosalie went to spend time with Emmett but I made Bella follow me into my closet and tell me the everything. She quickly gave me all the information that made my head spin. James, Victoria, and Laurent were trying to defeat the Voltrui? I could hardly believe it, but Bella didn't lie.

"We decided not to do anything, though. We are just going to wait for them to make their first move and then decide what to do." Bella explained.

"A very good decision." a grossly familiar voice agreed.

We had been so wrapped up in our conversation that we hadn't noticed Victoria sneak up. Of course, there were always newborns coming and going in the room, so how were we to know? She had with her ten other vampires that I had never seen before. They all leered down at us as we jumped up and prepared for what was to come.

"Get them," Victoria ordered in her baby-ish voice that seemed so out of place with her words, "James has informed me that their mates will do anything to keep them alive and that is what I am counting on. You two will be coming with me. I already have your friend that so nicely forgot to invite us to her wedding."

"How did you know?" I spat out at her.

Victoria smiled, and pulled a two girls, both brunette, from behind the ten vampires. Jessica and Lauren. "Your little friends were happy enough to tell me everything about the six of you. Unfortunately, none of Bella's friends were so prepared to help us so we eliminated them from the group." she gave us another cold smile.

"How could you?" I shouted at them as Victoria's help got ahold of Bella and I, "Jessica, I trusted you! And Rose trusted you, Lauren! You don't see Tanya and Jane doing this."

Lauren smirked, "You all had your friends, and then you betrayed us. Instead you decided to hang out together, the three of you. And you didn't bother to think about the people you left behind. Well, now I'm getting my revenge and so is Jessica. Tanya wasn't quite ready to give up on Rosalie, foolish girl, and Jane is too loyal to the Volturi to help the winning side. But Jessica and I? We are completely prepared to join the winning side. And so will your mates, if they ever want to see you again. There is no way out for you six," she chuckled.

But there was. I looked at Bella, and saw her nod slightly to me to show me she understood, "Tell Jasper the truth." I begged her, before she went invisible.

The group looked outraged and a screaming fight ensured. When they calmed down, Victoria took control once again, "Very well, she got away. I have other ways of getting to her. Now get this one to where we are keeping the other one, the blond. Hurry up! I need to go talk with James."

She left with half of the vampires. The other half was left with the task of dragging me, biting and screaming, all the way to the place where they were keeping Rosalie. It was definitely not the way I wanted to spend the night after I got back from my amazing honeymoon.


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

BPOV

As I watched Alice being dragged away, my heart felt heavy with fear. What would Victoria do to her? To Rosalie? And how could Jessica and Lauren let her and James get away with it?

These questions prowled my mind, but my only answer was to go to Edward and Carlisle. I rushed to the boy's space to find Edward, but he was gone, along with Emmett and Jasper. My breath completely stopped in fear for them but I didn't have a millisecond to react before I heard someone coming and I was off to Carlisle. He wasn't in hir office, and neither was Esme. There was only one option left; the Volturi brothers.

Aro was talking with his brothers when I arrived. Caius was arguing loudly about his point, looking furious. Aro was calm and controlled as usual, but of course speaking back. And Marcus had his usual bored expression. All three of them looked up at me expectantly. Aro raised his hand in greeting and smiled. Caius just appeared irritated.

"Yes?" he snapped.

Aro frowned at his brother, "Ah, my dear Isabella. How nice of you to join us. Is there something I can do for you?"

My words came out quickly, even for a vampire, "Aro, James is conspiring against you and the Volturi. He, Victoria, and Laurent have already captured Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and maybe Carlisle and Esme. They are aware that I know their plans, and they also hope to turn all your newborns against you."

Aro blinked undecidedly, "Very well. Guard!" the usual guards that always were around Aro, moved forward, "Prepare all the newborns in the hall. Count how many are missing, and call all everyone loyal to me at once. We have a war on our hands."

"A war?" I gasped.

He nodded without smiling, "Yes, Isabella. I believe James means for a fight and I do plan on giving him one. What a fun game this shall be. Marcus, do you remember the last uprising we dealt with?"

Marcus shrugged, "Yes of course. Can't we just let the guard deal with this?" he sighed.

Caius shook his head, "No." he hissed, "We should deal with this threat personally. Aro, we must leave at once."

I glanced between the brothers, hoping their discussion could end so I could get to my key task of rescuing Edward. Aro seemed to agree, "Paitence brothers. We will deal with this personally and as quickly as possible. Its really a pity, though, I hoped to have an ally in James. Quite unfortunate how things worked out. And Bella, you may go after Edward now."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked, curious.

Aro only smiled indulgently, "I don't have to read your mind to know you must be worried about your loved one."

I nodded, not really caring about his explanation and already making my way out. As soon as I was respectively out of sight of the brothers, I broke into a run. There was only one person on my mind, and I had to track him.

The first place I went was out in the forest where Rosalie had married. It was the last place I had seen Edward. Once there, I could smell all my friends recent scent, as well as several other people. Victoria, Laurent, Jessica, Lauren, and the other vampires that had been with Victoria. There wasn't any scent of James, so he must not have been with them.

I followed the scents around the Volturi castle and well past the city of Volterra. About ten minutes past the city, other scents joined the group; James and his followers. There was also an absence of Victoria and the vampires that had come to get Alice and I with her. However, about five minutes more, and then the rest of the group joined up again, Victoria's group with a slightly stronger scent that meant she was following James. And this time, Alice was with her.

The trail continued furthur along and I found myself running for hours. Then I became aware of where I was going- to Romania. I recalled Aro speaking about an uprising against the Volturi in Romania. Surely James wasn't working with the vampires left from the uprising?

Yet I was well aware that fit his personality, so I kept running into Romania. As expected, there was an old castle, not to much unlike the Volturi's, that the scent went to. I used my power to become invisible and crept into the old castle. After listening for noise, my ears led me to a large room where two male vampires, one with dark hair and one with blond, that were speaking to James and Victoria. I silently hissed at the sight of both Victoria and James, but kept my eyes on the older vampires. Their names, I remembered, were Vladimir and Stefan. And once again, they were fighting against the Volturi.

Yet as aware of the situation as I was, the politics of vampires was not important to me. I forced myself not to kill them all, and to instead turn away towards where I knew Edward was.

There were traditional stone dungeons, dirty and large, where nearly an army of vampires surrounded my friends. Actually, a large group of about seven vampires surrounded each of my friends personally, so as the not let them group up. Jessica and Lauren were among the enemy, and the both guarded Edward. So I knew who to deal with first.

Acting purely on instinct, I lashes out at both girls and didn't give them a chance to react before they were in pieces. Then I continued on the rest of the unsuspecting enemy surrounding Edward, until he no longer was surrounded.

"Bella?" Edward finally whispered in surprise.

I turned visible for a second to embrace him as tightly as possible. Then I turned back to the task at hand. Killing fifty angry vampires while waiting for the Volturi.

I finally updated! So, the story is nearly finished. I want it to be a realistic fight, so somebody (that is good) will need to die. Now; will it be Alice? Or somebody else? Or better yet; everybody?


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

BPOV

The fight that began was absolutely terrifying. Not terrifying for me in the sense that I feared for myself, but Edward. I was invisible to the detection of everyone but Edward wasn't. I could see him visibly struggling with the large amount of vampires, most of them newborns, while I slashed around and added to the growing pile of bodies. My friends also began to retaliate. They were fighting the newborns as quickly as possible. The thing was, once they were attacked, the new vampires forgot that they weren't supposed to kill their captives but merely keep them captives.

My breath completely stopped when I saw tiny Alice fighting off her enemy, moving much more swiftly then anybody else could even hope to achieve. I still remembered the vision that she had had, and couldn't help but wonder if the fight would be her last. However, she seemed to be holding up well on her own.

Then a deafening noise shook the entire castle. I grinned; the Volturi were here to help. Someone began racing down the stairs but I was too occupied to tell who it was. They were obviosuly in a great hurry and didn't bother to make their footsteps quieter.

However, when I looked up at the foot of the stairs, I swore to myself. It was James, followed by Vladimir. Both were well practiced fighters with countless experience. Then the rumbling continued until the entire stairs filled with an army. Too bad it was the wrong army.

I knew that we would all die if I didn't do something. The Volturi wouldn't be able to get through the entire army in time, even if they had already arrived. So I did the first thing I could. I lifted up two newborns, and through them through a wall. They made a huge dent, and I raced over to punch it through until it was wide enough for someone to get through.

Everyone was momentarily distracted by my plan, so I decided it was the best time to become visible and yell at my friends to escape. Rosalie was the first one out, closely followed by Emmett. The rest of my friends were still struggling to fight off the newborns that now blocked the hole, so they could escape. I worked o make another escape route, and then another. Thankfully, Edward got out of one and began racing away. He knew that he didn't have to worry about me anymore; he knew my power made me basically unbeatable. Then, finally, Alice and Jasper managed to get out. They were followed by the entire army that I was still working to take out. My plan was to stay until the Volturi arrived. However, they didn't seem inclined to hurry.

I waited nearly ten minutes before they showed up with a powerful force of guards as well as all the newborns I had been trained with. They looked around for us all, and I knew I had to give them a speedy report.

"They all escaped, and are running away from the army. Most of the enemy is on the chase after them, but some of them remained." I rushed through, examining all the dead bodies the Volturi left.

Aro nodded, and motioned everyone into a full-on run. The guard managed to be stealthy and speedy, something that would have been incredibly fascinating if not for the situation. It had never really struck me about exactly how organized the Volturi actually was. Compared to the newborns, they seemed like one powerful vampire rather then a group of bloodthirsty newborns without much sense. Perhaps the world did stand a chance against the threat that James posed.

My thoughts were cut short when I saw a horrifying sight. We had caught up to my friends, who were fighting and running at the same time. The worst thing was that James was right behind Alice. My fear for her made me forget to use my gift, and I saw Edward's eyes flicker to me, before he nodded solemly.

"Jasper was wearing a blue polo shirt in her vision." Edward screamed out to me.

I glanced over to notice Jasper wearing a pair of rather worn jeans and a blue polo shirt. So this was it, I thought. Jasper started running towards Alice as James closed in on her.

"Run, Alice, run! Don't let him get you!" Jasper screamed.

I was suddenly furious at James as he lept at an unsuspecting Alice, and my rage made me more powerful then ever. My invisibility came without me even thinking about it and I ripped apart newborn vampires in my way as if they were pieces of annoying paper floating in my face.

Alice screamed in pain when I was still several feet away from her, and Jasper was right there to catch her, crying out, "I love you."

He collapsed, but all I could think of was that Alive wasn't dead yet. James hadn't managed to burn her yet, and I wasn't about to let him. As James tried to jump back on top of Alice, I yanked him back and tore him into pieces, his experience having nothing on my power and anger.

Then I looked down at my best friend, and saw her in pieces. The sight made my blood boil, so I screamed in fury and cursed the fact that I could no longer cry. I took out my emotions on the army around me, breathing heavily and not bothering to distinguish between the Volturi and the enemy. It didn't really matter anyway, the Volturi were all responsible for Alice as the enemy was.

Then, I became aware that every single newborn had been killed. Wild blue fires surrounded me yet didn't hold my attention. I collapsed on the ground just as Jasper had, and Edward came to scoop me into his arms.

"Shh." he whispered, "It will be alright, I promise. She will be fine."

I started to dry sob, "No! No, it won't! She is dead, Edward. Alice is dead. And its all my fault. I shouldn't have intervened. I should have just stayed away and-"

Edward shook his head, "Bella. Bella! Alice isn't dead. She is in pieces, its true, but nobody managed to burn her. Jasper made sure that all her pieces remained. Don't worry, Alice will be fine soon."

But I didn't listen to him; I couldn't. I just let Edward carry me back to the castle and set me down in my closet. The entire time, I kept repeating to myself that it was all my fault; not just about Alice, but all the deaths. Edward would extremely worried but I couldn't help him. I couldn't even help myself.

After hours of sitting in the closet, watching Edward's tense face, the door of the closet opened and light beamed down on me. The first thing I saw was Jasper. Why didn't he look at all sad?

Then I saw what had to be an angel; Alice. My pixie best friend danced into the room and pulled me into her arms, crying out.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "You are alive!"

She grinned, and nodded, "But only thanks to you. If you hadn't killed off James, he would have finished me. Thank you so much, Bella."

I just hugged her back, "No, thank you. Thank you for not dying."

Alice chortled, and jumped up to ruffled Edward's hair, "Sorry I wasn't better, faster. Sorry I left you to deal with an upset Bella."

"Hey." I protested, but everyone laughed at me.

The next thing I knew, we were joined by Emmett and Rosalie, and then Carlisle and Esme, the eight of us laughing and joking together, constant hugs being thrown around.

"Thank god everyone is alive." Rosalie said, "And I'm not ready to forgive you yet, Alice."

Emmett seemed thoughtful for once, "So did everyone survive on our side?"

Carlisle thought for a minute, "No. Of course not. I regret to say that Caius, everyone's favourite Volturi member, was killed by a certain Bella Swan, after James attacked Alice. Aro and Marcus survived, however. There were a few other casualties, but I didn't bother to remember them all."

A voice from behind them made everyone groan, "I thought you were more compassionate, Carlisle?" Aro asked, "But it certainly was too bad about my brother. Now, we must move on to different matters. The war is over, and I should like to offer you all positions with the Volturi."

Rosalie pulled a face, and we all seemed to agree with her.

Carlisle offered to us all, "Or you could come live with Esme and I. Our way of live is slightly calmer then the Volturi, and we certainly don't have problems fighting over human blood." he smiled at me.

Emmett put a fist in the air, "Sounds cool. Rosalie, do you want to go try animal blood with me? Yum yum!" he laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but agreed. Alice and Jasper also decided to join Carlisle and Esme.

Aro looked desperate, "What about you two; Edward and Bella? Do you want to be part of the Volturi?"

Edward met my eyes, and we both shook our heads. Then he answered for us, "I think Bella and I have had enough excitement for now. But we aren't going to join you guys yet, either," he informed Carlisle, "I think we want some time on our own."

"Who hears wedding bells?" Emmett said.

Edward smiled, "Me." Then he got on one knee, and held out the most amazing ring I had ever seen, "Isabella Swan, would you do me the favour of marrying me?"

**The End**

Okay, story is over. Thanks to all the totally awesome reviewers. And by the way, I know the ending kinda stinks. I'm just have very little interest in fight scenes and I didn't feel like killing of Alice. She is my idol, after all.


End file.
